Until Death Do Us Part
by PoisonousAngels
Summary: "Hi, I'm Zoe Benson. I'm a witch. Apparently a descendant of the Salem bloodline. Welcome to my Hell." ஜ This is a Zyle fanfic. Not really an AU. More exact to say I had taken the characters and extrapolated them in a direction that just seemed more... fun.Warnings: Adult Situations, Character Death, Dark Fic, Drugs/Drug Use, Extreme Language, Violence, Sexual Content.
1. Prologue: Welcome to My Hell

Infringement of copyright is not intended. This is an American Horror Story: Coven Fan Fiction.

All material and characters used are property of the respective original owners, except for my idea of this fan fiction. Author's note: VERY LEMONY. You have been warned! PoisonousAngelsஜ

_**"Just be still **__**I'll carry your will **__**They never keep us apart **__**And bury me deep My love is yours to keep**__**'Til death do us part **__**See you soon." **__**Kait Weston, "Til Death Do Us Part"**_

Before there was Kyle I had nothing. I had lost the world and the world had lost me. My mother, Nora, didn't care about me. My father didn't even say a word when she shipped me to an all girls boarding school in New Orleans. With some strange people in a strange place, a bitchy girl of a roommate that I hated. Madison was a Hollywood movie star slut. Literally. She had fucked more guys in the industry she could ever remember at the age of eighteen.

But worst of all my mother never called to see if I were alive or so, she didn't care for any of the things I have experienced. Leaving me for dead. Because inside, that's how I felt after the incident- 's parents didn't do him any good, either. Guess you could say we were both damaged in spite of our will.

His father died, leaving an innocent boy in the mercy of an atrocious woman - his mother. Kyle stopped being innocent that very night. Was it from the grief that cause something inside of her finally came out and made Alicia Spencer act like that, he wouldn't know. She had forced her own son into sexual intercourse in their family bedroom. Didn't know what was happening or how to react, he just laid still and wait her to be finished. Kyle was repulsed, wanted to reject her, run away from her. And still, that was his mother. The only family that had left him. He had nowhere else to go.

And this boy, so much broken inside, hidden feelings never emerging to surface, has stuck all of the pieces of my own broken world back together. **_I guess we were destined to be.._** Just like Bonnie and Clyde, Samson and Delilah, Romeo and Juliet. A couple more deadly than the rest of them, Kyle and I were.

ஜ

I had love in my life once before. Finally was going to be intimate with someone. I and Charlie were so happy, our hearts beat in unison together - the perfect rhythm of love. But when he started penetrating me, he was the one bleeding, not I. His fresh, red blood sprung like a fountain from his eyes and ears covering my arms, my chest , my legs until finally his brain exploded.

I had never harmed anyone in my life but_** had killed **_Charlie with my private parts. He had died of aneurism, they said. But it was really me. I turned out to be a black widow and I will never be able to experience true love.

_**Oh, and ... Hi, I'm Zoe Benson. I'm a witch. Apparently a descendant of the Salem bloodline. Welcome to my Hell.**_


	2. Boy Meets Girl

"Wanna come with me to this frat party? Just got the tweet." Madison crooked her eyebrow, staring at me. It was our second night at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, or as everybody called it "The Coven". Because that's exactly what we were - a coven of witches. I was reading a book of spells laying on my stomach across the bed. My long caramel hair tied into two loose pigtails hanging on each of my shoulders.

One look at Madison and I hated her. I read her mind the very instant we met, one of the powers I had recently developed, alongside with my killer vagina. She was cruel and selfish and deep inside of her she needed love more than anybody in the world, but I doubted she knew that. My roommate was so obsessed with being cruel to others, she didn't give anybody a chance to love her. She was a witch with the powers of telekinesis and pyrokinesis.

Madison Montgomery wanted to hurt me, because pain was her special, twisted kind of drug, and I dreaded that. Her blond fake locks, cold blue eyes, slutty dresses, her cigarettes, everything about her inspired me to kill, to make the move before she did. But on the surface I just tried to stay calm and wait patiently for the perfect chance to slit her throat. Because she was also too dangerous and I wasn't going to be dumb about that.

"Um, why not?", I replied fixating my hazel eyes on her, "What should I wear?"."Not anything from your closet obviously..Here try this on, Zoe!", the Hollywood starlet rolled her eyes. Madison threw at me one of her own one strap short black dresses, which she took out from the big dresser.

Since I was taller than her it was a little bit too short for me, but otherwise it fit perfectly. A pair of high black wedges and my outfit was finished. She put on a second skin type of golden dress and a pair of black and silver stilettos. Then she sniffed a dose of coke into her nose from a small silver box, put it back into her golden purse and shouted "Let's roll, doll."

ஜ ஜ

The minute we walked into the frat house I wanted to go back. I had this terrifying feeling that something gruesome was about to happen, but I gave it to nervousness. There were lots of people, especially boys. The house was huge, dim - lighted, loud music pumped everywhere inside the rooms. I felt sick from the stale air and acute smell of beer.

Madison immediately targeted her prey and went after a blonde hunk, she was obviously out for a fuck.

I wasn't. I just stayed awkwardly there, untill I felt someone sneak behind my back and inhaled the heady aroma of honey, milk and cinnamon, as if he had baked home made cookies. Strange scent on a boy, but even more strangely , it turned me on like nothing ever before.

"What are you doing here all alone, little girl?", I turned around at the voice.

His light-haired locks fell right about his onyx eyes and his smile was nothing more but hinted. However, his dimples were obscene,the most adorable trait of his face along with his mysterious eyes. His chest were firm and his shoulders wide. He was not more than eighteen years old, about five feet ten.

I was deciding whether it was safe to answer or not when I heard him say, "Kyle Spencer."He awaited a response, peering at me with his dark eyes. His presense felt safe and comforting."Zoe Benson", I finally replied with a slight quirk in the corner of my mouth. And he looked cute, such an attraction."Cool name, and I like your lips, too." Kyle was staring at them.

I read his mind with my powers. He was telling the truth, it wasn't just fake compliments, he was being genuine. "Wow, gorgeous looking, sincere boy, what have I done to deserve this?", I thought and took the cup of punch he was handing me. Not trying to get me drunk, or anything like it. I scanned his brain about that, too. But something else dawned on me, looking at his dark -blue blouse."Ah, frat boy aren't you? I think frats are full of fascists.""Well, I don't mind being reduced to a stereotype but..I'm on a scholarship. My mom lives down the Nineth Ward, " he grinned, the cutest little smile.

Then suddenly a shadow crossed his mind and obstructed his gaze. His mom.. she had done something terrible to him, something repulsive. Oh my GOD!

I saw it, I saw what she did to him! I felt his pain, his sleepless nights; the hatred that resulted from the abuse and made Kyle resent his mother, resent himself! I felt the hurt in his heart so sharply, as if it was my own. Almost dropped my drink.I wanted to cup Kyle's cheek, to tell him it was going to be OK. I wanted to hug him, to touch him , to be with him, even take him inside me, anything that would make his pain go away! Of course that would kill him, but still.. I could see us being together! How was that possible?

ஜ ஜ

Zoe grabbed Kyle's hand, felt him shiver at the contact. Trace of lust overtook his eyes, she could tell by the way the dark in them ignited the room."Can you take me somewhere not so noisy?", she looked around, licking some gloss off her lips."What do you mean, pretty Zoe Benson?", he took the pleasure of lingering her name on his tongue, and frowned confusedly at her words."I mean can we get out of this fucking place and go somewhere to be alone, just two?", she paraphrased her question.

Kyle looked at her as to consider if she was serious, then nodded towards the door."In here.. Come on!', he took her hand and they sank into the darkness together."Kyle, wait, maybe we shouldn't..", Zoe stopped him, having second thoughts if they should do this. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of herself."Na-ah, too late to be afraid now", he shook his head and grinned, "Come, let me show you one of my darkest secrets."

Zoe and Kyle then continued climbing the big old staircase.


	3. Zoe's Garden

"This is it, my favorite part of the house," he had led them up the stairs to a big stone balcony overhanging a spacious garden at the back of the fraternity house. Zoe caught her breath from the view - the garden consisted of trees and bushes which made up the greenery of it , with lots of oleanders scattered here and there flourishing with pink, yellow and white blossoms and a small pond of water lilies in the middle of it."Kyle, it's so gorgeous.. But who tends to this garden, it's huge?", she wondered.

He smiled proudly, "I am! Along with my household and fraternity duties, this is my special hobby." "Really? ", Zoe gazed in disbelief. The garden was landscaped in terraces. "But what about the structure of the fence and the pond in the middle? Did you design that yourself?", she asked."Yeah, I aspire to be an engineer. " Kyle replied , " I used to come here," he explained, "When everything went wrong or I just had a bad day at school or at home, and took care of the plants. I started planting them two years ago, it was an abandoned back yard, just a few bushes at first, then it expanded into this. That place always puts my mind at ease." Kyle turned his eyes from his garden to look at her and was taken aback.

"Oh my God, Zoe why.. Are you crying, was it something I said?", he asked really worried and touched her soft cheek. Despite the brutality and atrocity of his life, this boy had preserved himself, he has planted his beautiful soul here and now it was flourishing into this garden. "N-No, Kyle, it's just. lt's so beautiful!", she gasped.

**_"Do you like it?"_**, he asked. **_"I love it!"_**, she whispered.

"I shall call it after you, then.. Zoe's Garden, how's that sound? ", he smiled gently at squeezed the hand that was caressing her cheek and exhaled, pulling him close.

"What?.. What's wrong now?", Kyle asked because she was shivering."Please, Kyle..", she mumbled eyes sinking into his own, "Please, kiss me!"

The need she read in him was too great to dismiss started by planting wet, soft kisses on her nose and her plump mouth. One in the corner of her upper lip, followed by another on her lower lip. He also lingered his tongue there , sucking it a little bit.

Before she opened her mouth and then he started devouring her. The insides of her mouth were soft and he savored peaches when he sucked in Zoe's were both leaning into each other's bodies, standing on the dark balcony, hearing only their own moans of pleasure and the distant creek of grass hoppers in the cool night air.

Zoe's fingers were entangled in his abundance of golden hair locks,"Mm, so soft..", she uttered, holding Kyle's head against hands were encircling her body and strayed from her back, down to her waist and were finally placed on her was grinding his mids into her and she felt getti_ng soaking wet and that wasn't good._

''Zoe..sweet, beautiful Zoe..I'm kissing you but I don't know anything about you.." Kyle managed to mumble besides getting hot.

"I..I study at Miss Robichaux's Academy For Exceptional Young Ladies, aha...and I...I used to live in Florida before I came here ,oh.. but enough about me", she sighed when Kyle started kissing down on her neck."I'm not into talking right now anyways, either" he grinned at then Zoe felt it, the gruesome feeling was overwhelming."Kyle.. What's happening?", she asked him.

No one knew exactly when the fire had started. Smoke was coming from the insides of the frat house. They both separated from each other and looked into the house from where screams were heard. Fire flames were licking the windows.

"Hurry! We should go downstairs, Madison is somewhere in there...", although Zoe hated her, they had this sacred witch code for protecting and preserving the other. It was sacred, at least to Zoe anyways.

"NO!", Kyle stopped her, "Are you insane? You stay here it's safer on the balcony! I'll go find her, then I'll come back for you!" , she wanted to protest but he was gone in a blink of an eye."Oh, Kyle, no! You stupid Kyle", she stood there on the balcony, crying. She was feeling something bad was about to happen with him!

Zoe wanted to follow him into the house, but it was impossible. Flames were spreading really fast, devouring everything in their way preventing her from going back then closed her eyes and started concentrating, thinking.

"Intention!" she mumbled to herself, trying to remember how it was done from the book she had been reading before Madison and her came to the frat party.A few minutes later Zoe had done Transmutation and she found herself in one of the rooms on the second floor.

Madison was on the ground, weeping. Her stomach, her thighs covered in blood, smearing her fancy dress. She tried but couldn't get up.

ஜ ஜ

"Madison! What happened?', Zoe asked her getting more and more paranoid. "I..I and Archie were about to do it..When suddenly his frat brothers came in, tried to gang rape me, while he was holding me down but only two of them succeeded before I started the fire with my eyes burning them! Then I threw off Scott from me and took the knife from my purse to slit his throat! These fuckers were asking for it and they got it!"

She wiped off her tears of anger with one hand, sinister laugh escaped her lips and made Zoe's blood freeze. "Oh, I think that's your boy laying there dead, too! He came in here the last minute...", Madison pointed at a smashed body on the floor. "WHAT? Madison, what have you DONE?" she looked at Kyle, laying on the floor, "No, you burned him.. He was innocent, he wanted to find you, to save you, that's why he came here..." Zoe was weeping hysterically.

"CALM DOWN! I didn't do it, Zoe! Look at him, does he seem charred to you? It was an accident! The roof started falling apart and one of the beams fell on him when the fire spread to the ceiling, ", Madison snapped, "Anyways, we should get out, now! Before we suffocate from the smoke and the flames destroy us!", she finally raised herself from the floor and started walking clumsily toward the door, her bare feet leaving a trail from the blood she was standing in.

"No, no, no.. I can't leave him, I won't leave him! You don't understand...I love him!" Zoe cried out helplessly staring down at Kyle's body, pressed under the beam. Limbs torn apart, blood gushing out of his mouth. His dark eyes had become dead and gazed into the ceiling.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY, BITCH?!_ You just met him! How could you be in love..Besides, you couldn't be with him anyways! Your vagina is a killer, remember? And I don't mean that in the good way!", Madison's words were so cruel, Zoe just gazed at her dumbfounded.

"Oh, suit yourself then, you stupid dick killer cunt! Stay in here and die with him! I'm leaving!", her roommate hissed and slowly walked through the door, coughing.

Zoe had started choking from the smoke already, too. But she tried to move the beam from Kyle's body with her mind.

She wasn't powerful enough, but then she stared at it again and tried harder. Telekinesis was Madison's thing, but she wouldn't help her!

Zoe concentrated and this time the roof beam elevated from his body with a rattle and stumbled over to the side. She took Kyle in her arms, his blood covering her hands. His left arm was torn apart but the other one was OK. His legs, however, had been totally detached from his body, disfigured. Zoe started crying at the sight again.

"Oh, Kyle.. " she groaned, It was not fair! He didn't deserve such an ending. He was a good, loving boy with cruel life, who aspired to become an engineer. Kyle deserved at least a proper funeral!Zoe tried transmutation this time carrying Kyle's body with her to the Coven where she wanted to bury him, closer to her. She was giving one last look to the building that Madison had burned down.

The house was falling apart. People were running and screaming in terror, some of them burning. Others laid on the ground already boy had died, too. The beautiful garden, Zoe's Garden, was now burned to the ground from the fire.

"Nothing knew, " she thought to herself, tears running down her pale cheeks. Everything she had ever known or loved has died or fallen apart. Just like her family or Charlie.


	4. Resurrection

" It always comes down to just two choices. Get **busy living** or get **busy dying."**

**"The Shawshank Redemption" **

_**ஜ ஜ**_

Cordelia Foxx was the Coven's Supreme. She had dedicated her life to tutoring, lecturing and upbringing the young girls within the walls of this sanctuary for witches, as she liked to call it.

She was a very powerful witch, she had all the powers at once, a very rare gift. But there was this cycle in life that when you've been given something so great, you had to lose something for it. The price she had to pay for her Supremacy was that she could never had a child of her own.

Although Cordelia had tried everything in her power, nothing worked. Her husband left her after a few unsuccessful attempts and nervous breakdowns on her part. Maybe that was exactly the reason Cordelia treated the girls in the Coven as if they were her own daughters.

Unlike her mother who was really evil, and died not so long ago by the hand of a mass murderer's spirit, called the Axeman, Delia was a white witch. And everything in her appearance spoke of that - her pale, kind features, dark brown angel eyes, the sculpted cheekbones and pouty lips, her timid smile and light hair, her calming voice.

Cordelia wore a lot of white attire, too, which was a riot in itself against the black dress code of the Coven. But then again, she was the Supreme. So she made her own rules, at least within these walls.

Cordelia had developed an infinite love for plants. Every day she found out a new herb to come up with for her charms for love, health or just another of her witchy cocktails. She could spend hours at the greenhouse.

That's exactly where Cordelia was, when she felt a chilling presence behind her back, she wasn't alone. Delia turned around and almost dropped the pot of flowers on the ground.

It was Zoe, all covered in smear and dirt, and something red. Cordelia got closer to her, Zoe was holding to her chest parts of a body, a corpse. And she reeked like blood.

**" OH MY GOD! ZOE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?",** she cried aghast, her student looked like something out of horror movie. Carrie maybe.

**"Cordelia.. Please.. I need your help..",** Zoe walked towards her clumsily, holding the unidentified corpse. She made no more than two steps and fell on the ground, as she couldn't bear anymore her own weight, exhaustion took over.

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoee..". She heard an echoing voice and opened her eyelids. Found herself laying in a big white room tucked in a blanket. A half full glass of water on the nightstand, night lamp on. Cordelia was standing beside the bed, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Zoe swallowed. Her mouth was dry and vision was blurry. Her heart was tied knot pacing two times harder from the shock.

"D- De..Delia? What happened? Where's Kyle?" , Zoe looked around.

"Shh, lay down my dear .."., but she couldn't finish because Zoe suddenly sprung out from the bed.

"Kyle died, didn't he.. Oh my.."Zoe started crying, remembering the night before.

"Don't worry Zoe..I had a vison, saw Madison and you, the frat party and I think we could do something for that boy you killed last night.", Cordelia smiled.

"No, I didn't kill him, Madison did. It's all her fault..she even left me die there. I know she was protecting herself...", Zoe started raging, her cheeks flushed. Hand shivered, as she covered her mouth with it to prevent the shrieking sound that awoke in her throat at the memory. The bloody onslaught caused by her roommate.

Cordelia sighed.

"Zoe, hate to bring it to you but..Madison is a selfish, conceited bitch. But you didn't listen to me.."

"This was too much, even for Madison.., " Zoe gasped and sat back to the bed. "The cruelty in her eyes and the gravity of her voice were out of this world. I don't want to be her roommate anymore..", Zoe started crying hysterically this time.

Cordelia slapped her face hard, causing her student to stop screaming and start sobbing and to look up at her, holding her crimson cheek.

**"LISTEN TO ME, ZOE!** Don't worry I'll switch your rooms with some of the other students! But there's nothing we could do about the people who had died in the massacre last night...The parts of the boy you saved, however, could work to bring his life back.

"Really.. But he had been torn apart and his legs are missing, too..I only dragged him here to bury him", Zoe stared at her, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I stuck them together while you were unconscious with glue made of some of my herbs. This spell I could perform is called Conjuration (Healing) and it can even bring back creatures whose bodies have been destroyed, provided that you unambiguously identify them...But Zoe, you should decide if you want to do this..", Cordelia continued, staring at her student gravely, "I'm going to help you in chanting the spell but you must be warned.."

"Of what? ", Zoe wasn't really sure what Cordelia meant, but nodded in agreement. Anything that could bring the boy back was welcomed. She wanted to give Kyle his life back, she owed it to him.

"There is only a certain amount of life force in the universe, Zoe.. When you attempt to bring back a life, you must steal life force from other living beings to do so. Only the most experienced of casters are also able to control where this life force is taken from, you need my life force, since you're not powerful enough", Cordelia explained.

"OK..", Zoe still wasn't sure where exactly she was going but continued to listen.

"Now, here's the most important part of performing resurrection, Zoe.. The dead ..they can come back wrong, different, unnatural! " Cordelia finished.

Zoe swallowed. What if all went wrong? But then again, Kyle was worth the risk. A person like him was worth saving, even if she had to live with the consequences after.

"Yes, I will take the risk!", Zoe added.

Her Supreme only nodded silently. She could understand Zoe's feelings and why she wanted to bring this poor boy's life back..After all, the girl had already lost too many of the people she loved. And Cordelia knew what it was like to live without love. She was deprived of love even from her own mother.

"Come to the kitchen with me. I'll make you some chamomile tea for the nerves, and then we start," Cordelia suggested.

"But Madison.. I mean..", Zoe stopped her.

"Don't be afraid of her, Zoe you're also powerful you just don't know how much yet. After all, you preserved yourself from the fire and transmutated from the house to the Coven, right? Besides, Madison had been unconscious for hours, too. The coke and the liquor in her system had drained her strength."

ஜ ஜ

For performing the spell we needed some stuff which Cordelia found and brought down to the greenhouse where Kyle's leftovers laid.

We lit some candles in circle and put his body in the middle of them.

Cordelia and I cut our hands and with the blood that drip from them draw pentagram on the corpse's chest.

She suddenly became silent, concentrated. The air in the room became stiff and hot. She took my hand and we sarted reciting over the corpse:  
_**"Moarte, va, vin in, viata...",**_ . with our voices low, then a little bit stronger, **_"Moarte, va, vin in, viata.."_**

The candles, shaky flames, started elevating in the air along with the dead body, as we pronounced the words louder and louder. Dark shadows started swirling around the walls of the greenhouse.

I felt Cordelia and I levitating in the air, our hairs floated around our heads like a halo. We were in the middle of a timultuos, surreal whirlwind.

Then suddenly all dropped to the ground, lights out, candles out. Darkness and quiet all around. I saw the dim outlines of Cordelia's body on the ground. White steamy light started evaporating from her mouth and sunk into Kyle's. Then again darkness.

I was looking around for a candle to lit and make me see better.

Kyle was still. His face glistened in the candlelight, blond hair messed up, corpse all glued to different body parts, which Cordelia brought back from leftovers of the frat house dead bodies.

Cordelia didn't move. She has given away her life force, so she needed to regain it back. I grabbed her by the hands, flip them over my neck, supporting her and bring her to lay down and rest in the bedroom upstairs.

Then went back to the greenhouse. Kyle didn't move. I touched his soft hair, his cheek, his shoulder, his arm... I started crying, as my heart sank with the thought that probably he was too damaged to be brought to life. But of course! Nothing I have ever lost had come back , why would he? I was cursed!

I fell down on his chest, as he was laying on the table, sobbing, wetting his corpse with my tears, when a heard a rasp voice, "What am I doing here and who are you?"

My moist eyes went up to meet his opened dark eyes, startled gaze and a horrified face.


	5. Monster

Kyle rose up from the table he was on. Staring at the girl that had touched him.

His head hurt, his arms, his legs... He didn't even feel them. He couldn't remember who he was or what he was doing there. The boy observed the naked body, that almost didn't feel like his..he was covered with cuts and bruises..Stuck here, in some strange place, surrounded by flowers and candles.. uknown location.

Before Kyle even knew what he was doing, his hands stretched out on their own volition and started strangling the girl before him.

'Who are you?", he demanded to know licking his lower lip, taste of metal/ Or maybe it was blood. "Aarrgghh..ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME... ARE YOU?", Kyle's startled screams filled the air. Although his throat was scratchy and hurt.

In fact there wasn't any part of his body that didn't hurt. His skin was burning with pain. And why.. He was covered in blood?! Zoe felt she was about to faint. She couldn't breathe from the tight grasp of his hands around her neck.

"No.. Kyle, It's me, Z-Zoe, remember me?!", she barely heard herself pronounce the words. Her voice was weak, fading. "You were eighteen and a frat boy...But you died! Your name is Kyle Spencer.. ", she mumbled before her eyes finally shut..Zoe was falling down a spiral of darkness, her world turning pitch black.

_**Black. Only black. **__**Kyle's thoughts were black.**_

His head was heavy with vivid images of blood, death and massacre. He was running, naked. Saving himself from being killed. He remembered a fire.

"Boom.. Boom.. Pow, Boom ..Boom, Pow",his heart was throbbing in his ears. Kyle was crushing and breaking everything in his way. It was a warning against anyone who would try to approach him. Not knowing where he was going and yet, running faster.. He had entered the interior of a huge white house with an abundance of chandeliers and portraits on the walls.

"WHE-EE-REE A-AMM I?,'' Kyle's angry screams tearing up the quiet that reigned inside the rooms.

That was when he felt a piece of cloth thrown over his head obscuring his eyes and an injection was shot in his left arm, the liquid in his bloodstream rapidly decreasing his strength and will to move. Kyle was pulled down to the ground.

ஜ

"Zoe, are you OK?", Cordelia asked her. Zoe furrowed her brows as she was getting up from the greenhouse floor, Cordelia's arms supporting her.

"Wow, two times in a row, the same day I pass out.. For a witch I sure faint a lot, is that my new special power? " Zoe was mocking herself but the pain in her throat was bringing her more to tears than laughter.

Cordelia smiled at her vaguely. It was condescending, but pleasant. Her smile. "It's hardly your fault, dear. Kyle was trying to strangle you...", Cordelia felt Zoe's body getting tight and rigid within her hold

"Yeah.. And where is he?", the little witch looked around in terror, "Oh my God, Delia he had come back. He did. But he wasn't like Kyle at all. He was totally the opposite. I think we had made him come back brutal and agressive, you should have seen..." Zoe was quaking in her steps.

"Now, calm down, Zoe! Spaulding and LaLaurie helped me to drug Kyle and put him to sleep", Cordelia was holding her cheecks, trying to soothe her. Spaulding and LaLaurie were the help. Both also resurrected immortals, they had been killed and brought back by her deceased mother. However,they were still human. Kinda. But Kyle.. he had become _SOMEONE ELSE. More likely, SOMETHING ELSE._

"_Unfortunately, the boy had come back wrong!" she continued, "He had torn apart one of our black cats.. the poor animal! He stormed raging inside the living room just earlier...On the surface Kyle looks normal, he speaks and moves, but I think his mind had been totally screwed up! This is the worst, just what I had feared most. I'm sorry, Zoe! I warned you this could happen. Come on, let's get you upstairs and get some sleep. It was a very long day," Cordelia gave her girl a sad, tired look._

_ ஜ _

_Kyle woke up on the ground. It was dark. The same shitty greenhouse lit only by a few thick candles._

_Only this time one of his arms was chained to the stone column there. He sat up and backed against the cold wall. His head and his muscles didn't hurt like before. They had probably drugged him._

_And he was now dressed - a neat blue shirt and khaki pants. He smelled like shower, too, his hair still damp. Kyle closed his eyes again, started remembering his school years and his mother...That bitch! She had ruined him! He should find her and kill her, the boy could see in his mind how the blood would sprung from her skull , s_o red and hot..it was beautiful! Just like t_he blood of the cat he had wrenched the head of! _

_But first he had to figure why they had brought him here and why they were keeping him in order to find his escape. _

_**2 a.m.**_

_Zoe startled and sat in her bed, gasping. Somebody was choking her in her dream. She poured herself a glass from the water bottle on her night table and took a thirsty sip. Felt better. She sneaked from under the cover and placed her bare feet on the floor. _

_She knew he was dangerous, but she needed to see him. Kyle. And yes oh, so badly. Her blood was rushing in her veins, causing her to sink with fear and trepidation. __Kyle was about to doze off again, when he heard distant tiny footsteps approach from the door. He fluttered his lids open._

_A caramel-haired girl emerged in front of him standing only in a transparent white night gown, bare foot. __She looked at him, her lower lip trembling as she bit it nervously._

_"Um..Hey," she greeted in a low voice, observing him with caramel eyes._

_He didn't reply. Kyle was eyeing the line of her frame under her white gown in the moonlit surroundings._

_She was really thin, small breasted her frame so girly- like. But her hips made devious little curves going down into long, slim legs. Kyle inhaled her scent__**.. **__SO SWEET, SO WOMANLY! __He felt sexually aroused on the instant. Started imagining laying her down to kiss, squeeze, bite and penatrate. He felt the darkest urge to brutalize her flesh until she started screaming!_

_Kyle swallowed, breath these... creatures, these witch girls had killed his frat brothers, and obviously were trying to kill him. At least what he remembered._

_Zoe took one step closer, "Kyle do you need anything, water or..", she touched his arm in concern, wondering if he was OK. _

Kyle suddenly sprung from the ground and caught her pale arm, her skin texture was delicate magnolia petals. Wrenching it behind her back he caused their bodies to collide. He was bruising her. His face was now so close to hers, she could count the hairs on the eyelids framing his menacing olive eyes. His breath fell hot on her face,as he spat the words, **"LISTEN, BITCH! I WARNED YOU, DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART AND FEED THEM TO THE CROCODILES! UNDERSTAND?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE NOT KILLING ME LIKE YOU KILLED THE OTHER BOYS!"**

**_"No, Kyle, we were trying to save you don't you remember?",_**Zoe was whining. He was staring at her, a blank look. The boy obviously didn't remember that part.

**"STOP IT, KYLE!"**, Zoe heard someone yelling from behind her causing Kyle's fingers to unclench and let go of her arm.

Cordelia walked up to them fixing her dark brown eyes on Kyle. He tried to fight back. The metal of his chain rattled as he was hitting the air with his clenched fists, but she forced him to step back and let go of Zoe. She nailed him to the wall with her concilium witch power**. **

Zoe, finally freed of his grasp, ran away from the greenhouse and up the stairs into her room, sobbing**.**


	6. Motherless

**_I didn't want to do it. They told me I had to.  
For nine months I had carried this thriving life inside of me. And they said I had to kill it._**

My baby daughter. No. "This child should never be born, Nora. " The Council's head witch said looking down on me through her funny shaped glasses in the emergency room at the hospital. Her red hair was a burning flame under the fluorescent lightning.

''I'm not leaving her, Myrtle. She's mine!" I snapped. Twelve hours of labor had caused every bone in my body burn with pain and they wanted to take her away.

"The biggest problem is not the witch genetic affliction, you know. It's much worse than that. It's what one of our clairvoyants had seen. This child should have never been conceited in the first place, she would only carry death with her," Myrtle snorted before she continued, "But since it has been , you should leave her now with us!"

"Go to hell, you diabolic witch! I'm not giving my baby up" I was hysterical. They couldn't take her away, she was my everything! I had nothing left but only this small seed of happiness inside me.

"Alright then. It's your choice, but one day you'll be sorry you didn't leave_** this... thing**_ with us when you should have." By saying this Myrtle Snow had evaporated within thin air, leaving me in the hands of the doctor and two nurses.

"Oh, God, please..please, I only want my baby", I was sobbing. She was born later that night. They told me she was going to bring about death but I wasn't going to believe that, how could she! I held her close to my body, cuddling her. She was so small with her tiny little hands and legs.

I called her Zoe , "life" in Greek. Because that's what she was to me. My life. My little Zoe. She should never find out who her real father is. _**Never.**_

ஜ

Zoe was crying in her room, where she had ran away from raging Kyle. He was so different now. Cruel. She had tried to read his mind, but she saw nothing. Zoe guessed that it was because he had died and that his brain was kinda dead, too. So his mind now was a total mystery.

Her phone rang startling her,making her raise from the bed where she had crashed sobbing.  
"Yeah.. Yes?"

"Hi, my baby", she heard the soft voice in her ear.

"MOTHER?!" , Zoe was shocked. The events from the night were peculiar enough... But this..this was too much!  
"I... I wanted to come see you but didn't know how would you react.. Happy Birthday, baby!" It was her eighteenth birthday.

"Oh, you remembered me? You remember you had a daughter now? Where were you when they were taking me and I was crying and begging you not to let them? Where were you last year when I was stuck in this place not knowing anybody?All I wanted was a call from you mother, now it's too late! My life has been ruined. Don't call me anymore." Zoe ended the call.  
Her mother's betrayal had hardened her heart. And yet it still hurt like hell to be rejected from your own mother. Nora could have fought back , even come to the coven with her daughter. If she cared for her. Instead she let her life be in the mercy of strangers.

Zoe went back to the bed and laid down. She spent the rest of her birthday staring empty glance at the ceiling. At least Cordelia has given her a room of her own and she didn't have to put up with Madison's nasty ass anymore.

ஜ

Madison woke up at dawn, her whole body feeling painfully wretched. These boys had caused her pain but she had showed them. She went from her bed to the table near the fireplace and lit a cigarette from its fire. Actually pain Madison was OK with. If she inflicted it to others, that was.

Her childhood was filled with pain. Her alcoholic mother had beaten her a lot as she grew up, so later naturally Madison took her turn being a torturer. It was the helplessness and humiliation she couldn't bear when somebody was giving her dose of her own medicine. She liked to be the one in control. So finally she had killed her mother at the age of sixteen, burning the house to the ground.

That was when she was sent to the Coven.

Madison, Cordelia and Zoe were having breakfast when they heard loud roars from the greenhouse. "Jesus, what's this?", Madison questioned. Cordelia explained her. "Gross! You should have let him die, Zoe! What are you going to do with him now?", Madison was laughing. "Well, Kyle had returned with a body of a supernatural strength. He could be of a great use around the Coven since there's only women here. If we don't count Spaulding of course." Cordelia continued.  
"Zoe told me that Kyle had a special love for plants so I suggested to him this morning that he might help me with growing my herbs. But Kyle had spat in my face and said "No!". So he is now being punished and that's why he is not happy. I had chained his feet so that he couldn't move. I guess it'll take a little time to break him up, " she smiled.

"Think I could have a little fun with him, too?" Madison raised a brow looking straight at Zoe. ''I don't care what you do, Madison", Zoe shrugged. He wasn't the Kyle she knew anymore. Although, she was as attracted to him as ever, Zoe had to resign that they couldn't be together anyways.

"Alright... So I'll go check on you Frankenstein then!", Madison raised from the table and lit another cigarette as she was strutting for the greenhouse.

Kyle heard steps again.  
This time it was the noise of high heels. He smelled death and opened his eyes.  
The pale blonde witch was standing in front of him, smoking a cigarette . She was dressed in the trashiest fashion he had ever seen, especially for this part of the day. A short silver tight dress decorated with beads barely covered her ass. Her heels were dark red.  
"So I heard you were a hard nut ..Wanna make you cum, bad boy?", she was fixating her cold blue eyes into his lap.  
Kyle shifted leaning his weight on his right arm and tried to stand up using the wall, but his chained legs wouldn't allow him. He stumbled down.

Her dirty looks, the smell of cigarettes her language of a slut reminded him so much of his mother, he felt sick.  
Kyle explored her with his dark eyes. He wouldn't have touched her for anything. "Why not.. Since I'm stuck here I could have a little fun, I guess," he smirked at her.

Madison's eyes were sparkling cold diamonds. "I think I'm starting to like you already..", she knelled down to him and started kissing his mouth. His lips felt good.  
Kyle pressed his mouth into hers leaning forward.  
"Please.." he whispered when their lips parted, "Let me touch you." He reached for her boob but the restrains of his chained hands didn't let him grab it.  
Madison only smirked in return. One look from her eyes and the chains were broken setting his strong hands and his legs free. Kyle regained his control and smashed his fist in her face. Madison fell on the floor unconscious.  
_**"Go fuck yourself, you dumbass cunt !", he laughed. That stupid bitch thought she could use him as her sex toy.. **_Just like his mother! Well, she thought wrong! Kyle then walked out of the greenhouse, a sinister smile on his face. Dark flames igniting his eyes again.


	7. Place To Call Home

_**"No one gets away with sin. Eventually everybody pays, everybody suffers." -Papa Legba, AHS S3**_

When Cordelia found him, Kyle was at his mother's house. He was covered with mash of blood and scalp tissue. He was crying. Cordelia didn't say anything. She just held him to her chest until he had stopped sobbing.

Although Kyle had come back more or less a deteriorated monster, she had really felt sorry for the somehow boy and somehow responsible for him.

The sad look in his olive eyes made her heart sank. Cordelia's unfulfilled internal need of motherhood had urged her to take care of him in the first place.

ஜ

Kyle had been living at the Coven for two weeks now.

In the beginning, he didn't want to come back there. But Cordelia reassured his fears and told him that he would be more safe there than to stay at his mother's house. The police would've found him and they would locked him some place much worse than the Coven, she explained. Kyle had to agree, he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to college either.

His old life was over.

Kyle started to like Cordelia and she had grown fond of him. She wasn't anything like his mother. And he was in desperate need of one, just like Cordelia was in a desperate need of a son.

Although the Supreme had explained everything that happened to him, Kyle still didn't remember anything from before his resurrection so he didn't trust anybody in the Coven, except for her. The girls weren't allow to approach him. But they were too much afraid of him to do so anyways.

Naturally, Madison would have loved to take her revenge on him for breaking her nose when he escaped. But she was terrified to do so. He had a supernatural physical strength and when he felt threatened,Kyle could be very dangerous.

Zoe barely looked at him. Every look at this new Kyle was too painful for her. Every now and then she had caught Kyle staring at her in a strange way. He always gazed into her eyes without blinking, and Zoe had to look away.

But since she couldn't read him anymore she was really afraid to speak to him, remembering his bad behavior towards her after he had come back from the dead.

Sometimes Zoe cried at night from the memories of his sweet smile, but it belonged to the old, the good and loving Kyle. The boy she had met at the frat party and made her heart drop on her chest and her knees rock. Her pain was too great to let go so soon.

She had never thought possible one could meet, fall in love and loose the love of their life all on the same night.

Kyle didn't trust any of the witches, especially Zoe and Madison. They had stolen his life away. Because of them he had to come back as a creature, full of monstrosity and anger.

He only felt good in the presence of Cordelia. She had tried everything in her power to give him his normal life back, but it was impossible. He just wasn't human anymore. Kyle felt it with every cell of the sloppy patchwork that consisted his body.

He didn't remember anything from before he died, only his terrible mother. So he killed her ruthlessly. But something , a piece of the old Kyle caused a pain in his chest as he did so he started weeping.

That was when Cordelia found him and took him home.

Kyle got used to call the Coven home very fast. In fact it was the only real home he had ever known. And Cordelia had become his only true mother.

It was very early in the morning and the others were still asleep. Zoe was preparing pancakes for breakfast. She sometimes loved to cook for Cordelia and the other girls although it was basically LaLaurie's duty. The only thing that her mother had taught her, before Zoe turned sixteen.

_Nora.. Why did she call after so long? _

The door opened and Kyle walked into the white sunlit kitchen dressed in a gardener's jumpsuit and a shirt underneath . He was bringing some flowers to put in the vase that decorated the kitchen table.

Zoe looked at him as he went past her. He didn't even turn his head in her direction. But she felt stronger emotion underneath his poise_. _**Resentment.**

She knew it was pointless, but still she tried to make a conversation with him. Deep down inside her Zoe was still hoping the old Kyle will emerge under this blank expression and dead eyes.

"Good morning! Kyle.." Zoe stuttered, " D-Do you want me to help you with the flowers?"'

_No answer._

He just took the tall crystal vase from the table and started arranging the flowers in it.

"Oh... Maybe you're hungry, want a pancake with some strawberry jam on top?", Zoe smiled.

And before she knew it, Kyle was pressing her into the kitchen counter, holding her by the shoulders. His mouth so close to hers as he gritted, **"What do you want from me, Zoe? To act like nothing has happened? I don't even know you.. I don't remember you! I only know that I lost my life and it's because of Madison. And you. I had turned into this", he pointed a finger at himself, "You made me a fucking gardener. and a servant! Can you imagine what goes through my head at night? I had plans for my life and now.. I got a head full of blood and carnage and darkness? You can't even grasp it , can y-.."**

Kyle has halted in the middle of his speech, mesmerized with her face, her lips, her widened eyes. Her small frame was pressed tightly into him. She was wearing a thin cotton short-sleeved black dress covering the length of her legs. Her hair was combed into a childish-like pony tail.

His fingers were digging painfully into her shoulders.

She gasped and licked her lips. Fear and desire altogether made her guts feel like a burning pit of fire.

Suddenly Kyle kissed her. It was something he did naturally, he hadn't planned or thought of it. It just happened. His lips pressed hard on her mouth then started getting softer. Even gentle when she gave in and open her mouth to meet his tongue.

His left arm let go of her shoulder and grabbed her neck to pull closer.

**She moaned**. Kyle felt the familiar excitement. Arousal and desire overwhelmed him. _He had become so hard that he would loved giving it to her right there, right now. And she would be taking his length... In her mouth. On her knees. _Kyle's thoughts were so vivid and for the first time he could remember, not dark. **He growled.**

But she had caused his death and turned him into this tormented wretched being, who had killed his mother.

This thought made him abruptly let go of Zoe's neck, pushing her away from him, almost causing her to fall onto the kitchen floor.

_This girl who should fill him only with hatred made him all excitement and desire, his knees weak, molten wax from her kisses._

He was disgusted with his urges again. Kyle's eyes had became threatening black bolts.

**"I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT I WILL EVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, ZOE!"**

He was breathing hard when he walked away.

Zoe sank from his words and watched him as he walked out of the kitchen. Her fingers touched her lips where his kisses still felt wonderfully wet.

She started crying. But it was not from the pain Kyle's words were causing. It was the loss she felt when he had left the room.

Although Kyle wasn't the same anymore, Zoe realized she still loved him.


	8. Pacify

**Warnings:** Adult Situations, Character Death, Dark Fic, Drugs/Drug Use, Extreme Language, Violence, Sexual Content

_**" It is so appropriate to color hope yellow, like that sun we seldom saw."**__**V. C. Andrews, "Flowers In The Attic"**_

ஜ

It had all happened really fast. It was another incident that almost led to the extinction of all witches inside the Coven. Madison had discovered an ancient ouija board in the attic. Only God, or more likely the Devil, would knew why she had decided to have fun with it during one of her coke sniffing sprees. But the spirit board was also a dangerous weapon. And Madison liked danger. And weapons.

So that night she had summoned a deranged cannibalistic spirit._**"What is your name?" Madison inquired, observing the black demon with a head of a bull. She felt kind of turned on by his non-human appearance. **_

_Or maybe it was the coke. She was on drugs and liquor for days. Combination of coke and vodka made her veins feel like liquid fire. Madison loved it.__**"Bernael, fallen angel of Darkness and Evil",**_ his voice sounded rotten as his tongue started to swirl around his nasty mouth. He liked what he saw .A girl, white, milky skin but depraved black soul.A girl, nasty witch , murderer of her own kind.A girl, tasty mouthful.

A girl, aaagghhh. He was salivating, drawn by the darkness that poured out of creature ripped her short black dress off and put his huge throbbing member inside of her.

Bernael had lived and fed off Madison's blood and flesh for three days before they found her up in the attic._**Almost dead. Chained to the floor. Bitten and bruised, clothes torn apart.**_Cordelia had put all of her strength to banish the spirit with a spell. Some of the strongest coven's witches tried to help her, but they paid with their lives for it.

Before the Supreme could do anything to protect them, the Demon had ripped their heads on their faces, spitting the blood all over the walls, laughing the laugh of Hell.

**_Be_****_r_****_nael loved the taste of blood._**He was whip lashing Cordelia so hard with his tail and she tried to fight him off. But he poked both of Cordelia's eyes out blinding her with his sharp claws, throwing her out of the room and down the stairsCordelia crashed to the ground, fighting for her last breath.

**_"_****_This is the end_****_, "_** the devastated screams of thе Supreme made Zoe believe that was her last night on this earth. She was quaking in her night gown, mouth open in a silent nothing came out. Fear had the exquisite ability to paralyze the throats of its victims. She could only but observe the massacre in front of her.**"Cordelia, let me get you out of here!"**, Zoe finally helped the blind Cordelia get up and they both went to lock themselves down into the spacious living room.

They were the last of the Coven's survivors - with LaLaurie, Spaulding, Misty Day - a quirky swamp witch, and Queenie - the mischievous voo doo helped her lay Cordelia on the couch so Misty could get down to healing her by her power of resurgence.

**_"Somebody need to come back with me and help me try save Madison_****_!_****_!", _**Zoe yelled wide eyes and pupils dilated from what she saw.

"AGAIN? Really, it's not worth it for Madison, Zoe! Besides, she was asking for it, just like the first time!" , the belly of the big black voo doo girl shook with resentment as she laughed out."We are not leaving her there! Would you leave** ANY LIVING CREATURE WITH THAT THING UP THERE?** She is one of us! Witches protect each other!' , Zoe was screaming.

"Cordelia, tell me the words of the spell!, " she then turned to the Supreme."No , Zoe! It's too dangerous..." Cordelia tried to stop her but she couldn't.

Zoe hated Madison. Everybody did. But she would never let a witch die that kind of gruesome when something could be done.

"Very well then! " Zoe pulled out a book from the shelves, the one that she felt contained the necessary magic. The words read clear in her head from there:

** PACIFY - ****"Off with you,****Spirits of fear,****Spirits of death,****Give way to the sun and the moon,****For this is a sanctuary,****This is a place made safe,****Blessings and peace upon us,****Blessings and peace."**

"I know who can help me ..", Zoe mumbled to herself._Kyle__. He was strong and deranged enough._

She headed for the stairs then.**"HE WOULD NEVER DO IT, NOT FOR MADISON! ZOE, PLEASE, THIS IS SUICIDE! YOU CONDEMN YOURSELF TO DEATH! WE'LL FIGURE ANOTHER WAY TO GET RID OF THE MONSTER DEMON!", **she heard Cordelia warn her, predicting what's in Zoe's mind. But too latZoe has disappeared from everybody's sight.e.

Kyle had a very bad dream the night the Demon was was running through a field of fire, chased by a faceless dead woman.

When the terrifying woman had almost reached him he saw that it was his decapitated mother. And just before she was about to grab a hold of his arm, somebody started shaking his shoulder and made him wake up."Kyle... KYLE! WAKE UP! I..I... We need your help!"

He frowned and opened his eyes reluctantly meeting Zoe's gaze. She was clutching on his shoulder. His dark eyes burned a hole right through her."Are you insane? I told you not to touch me.."

"PLEASE! YOU MUST HELP ME, WE ARE ALL IN DANGER! THERE'S A DEMON IN THE ATTIC AND HE HOLDS MADISON!, Zoe heard herself yelling. She didn't mean to... But panic was taking over."Well...Guess Madison had finally found her match, hahah!", he was now sitting up in bed rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Zoe swallowed. She was not failing. They couldn't just all die._Kyle was not doing this to me... Hell, no, he wasn't! He has to help._

That endless times she had spent alone, learning to accept who she was and how to survive all by herself; to deal with loss and death, had given her the ability to transform easily from a sweet, kind girl into a really hard- to- break when someone or something had pushed her to the wall."The demon had almost killed her.." , she informed with a monotonous voice. Kyle looked like he couldn't care less, and just yawned in return, " ...and had blinded Cordelia!", Zoe continued with a grave expression on her face, staring at him intently.

Kyle suddenly sprung from the bed, and started putting his clothes on - a black thermal sweater and a pair of denims.

_No one was hurting his MOTHER! NO ONE! FUCKING MADISON, WAS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL!_"Upstairs." Zoe grabbed his hand and led him back down the hallway, to a staircase that curved to the upper level.

When they had entered the attic it was freezing cold. It was like the room had sunk underwater and turned into a gletcher. The icy gold presence of the Demon was lingering in was laying on the floor in blood. Unconscious.

Kyle attacked the Demon distracting him, smashing forceful fists into his misshapen body.

Zoe stood in the middle of the room in her nightgown, closing eyes, fluttering lids, mumbling the memorized words really low at first then the words gained power, tearing up the air:

"Off with you..Spirits of fear...Spirits of death, ..GIVE WAY TO THE SUN AND THE MOON, FOR THIS IS A SANCTUARY.."

But she couldn't finish. She heard the wildest roar but didn't open her eyes .**It was very important not to get scared.****It was very important not to get distracted.****It was very important to finish the spell to the end.**

She started chanting the banishing spell over again:

"..THIS IS A PLACE MADE SAFE, BLESSINGS AND PEACE UPON US, ..."

Zoe didn't realize it but she was levitating. Her black shoes dragged across the attic floor as she did so. Her hair was flying and swirling around her head. She almost succeeded in completing the spell this time when the Demon whipped her with his heavy tail and threw her to the ground. Her body dropped down with a thud.

Something in the way her body laid _ABSOLUTELY HELPLESS_ on the floor _ENRAGED_ my dark side again._ ALL OF A SUDDEN, I HATED VIOLENCE AGAINST INNOCENT CREATURES_. Remains of my old self? I didn't remember her, Zoe Benson had the _HALO OF AN ANGEL_ about her. She was absolutely _enthralling._ I was fascinated with her helplessness that very moment. I had to admit that. Then I remembered that this vicious force or thing, whatever it was, had crippled the new mother I adored. **_And she loved me. She took care of me._****Fury had naturally won over me.**I raised my fists and hit the hideous Demon right in the forehead with all the force I contained in my body. The monster finally gave in and fell to the woke up! Yes ! It was her only chance to finish the spell before the Demon regained himself.

Kyle helped her get up and this time she had it finished: "FOR THIS IS A SANCTUARY,THIS IS A PLACE MADE SAFE, BLESSINGS AND PEACE UPON US,BLESSINGS AND PEACE. RETURN TO YOUR OWN! " And as she uttered the latter the Demon had disappeared. The cold was gone with him, so Zoe stopped shivering in her thin nightgown. She was so exhausted, her every muscle burned. Kyle was supporting her and when they went downstairs the others had lost all hope that they would have survived.

ஜ

The huge house was quiet they put Madison to sleep with the help of some heavy sleeping pills,Misty Day had reluctantly agreed to recover the battered pieces of her body by means of some smelly potions and balms she kept in jars. She opened the lids and started applying the magic balms onto Madison's skin so it would recover her wounds.

Misty had also managed to recover Cordelia. Her eyes, however, would take more recovery time. Kyle had sat by Cordelia's bed,until she finally fell asleep. He felt her like family. The only family he had ever known. Kyle started to cry because Cordelia's eyes now looked like two swollen wounds.

"Shhh, I'll be fine, Kyle! I'm the Supreme, you know. The more important thing is that you, and Zoe, and Madison are safe now. ', Cordelia smiled at the sound of his tears and reached out for his pale cheek. "You are a good boy, after all we've put you through."

Everybody was asleep now so Kyle had to drag himself up the stairs to the second floor, he felt weary too. He entered his room and undressed his dirty clothes to take a shower. Then put on only a pair of pants after he got out of the bathroom.

But instead to bed, his feet had led him outside and he was standing in front of a different room. As if something was pulling**_ him_** towards **her.**

Kyle turned the door knob and entered. Zoe was deeply asleep, her silken hair splayed over the pillow, head to the side.

He sat down on the bed and touched her bare leg, exposed underneath her slowly opened her huge eyes and just stared at him."Kyle?"

"Shhh", he leaned his head and kissed her pouty lips,lingering there. Wetting them. And he loved it. Zoe sucked in air with surprise when he finally left her mouth.

"But ...I thought you hated me."His blonde curls were tickling her as his soft lips went down on kissing her neck, exploring the gentle magnolia texture below her ear.

"I remembered you, Zoe.. I remembered us, on the balcony." Kyle whispered his eyes glared in the dark room. "It was you, wasn't it?" Zoe just nodded incapable of proper speech. Kyle leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, absorbing her pale face into the moonlight coming from the window.

"I remembered how good _**you MADE me feel, you MAKE me feel**_.." He whispered against her lips."Did I make you feel good too.. when we were kissing?", His mouth almost touching her lips.**_ Almost. _**She nodded again. His upper body was naked, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed into him. Zoe recognized honey and cinnamon, the scent of his skin.

She touched gently the scar under his eye, and then she did the same with the scars on his neck, his arms, his shoulders. He let out an intermittent sigh, trembling at her touch.

Kyle pressed his lips against hers again. This time his tongue making its way into the cavern of her mouth."Peaches," He mumbled remembering the savor. "Oh , Zoe, how..Could you be any sweeter than this? How could I forge_t** that?"**_

She just grounded her lower body into his mids driving him **_insane._**Kyle now definitely gave out a loud moan. Ripping the upper part of her nightgown he started kissing on her small milky breasts. She interlaced her fingers into his hair, her body experiencing mini-explosions from the sensation of his lips wetting her pink nipples.

Kyle's body was a solid rock, but felt so gentle against hers. And she was so hot. And wet. She felt him getting hard, too. She had to stop him. "No, Kyle..."

"No?! But you like **_this.._**", He was nipping on her nipples. Zoe let out a helpless shriek of**_ pleasure, _**fumbling her fingers through his hair. Kyle didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue on and on. He wanted to make her feel good because she made him feel **_fucking amazing._**

Zoe's back arched up from the bed and she pressed herself into him again."No, it's not that , you don't understand..", Zoe wanted to explain. He had to understand this could never happen because she would kill him. And she couldn't let that happen. She loved him, she couldn't bear the thought of him dying. Again.

But he got rid of his pants and had already pulled her underwear down her legs and thrust himself into her.

She screamed and closed her eyes, expecting something very bad to happen. But he just went on. Nothing happened. Kyle was panting and moaning with pleasure and the sweet rush inside of her veins was only increasing with his every thrust. Making Zoe writhe underneath him.

"Oooh, Kyyyle.. whaat..", Zoe couldn't let out anything more because her entire world exploded with stars as he was holding her.

And he came right after her, breathing hard, collapsing on top of her naked body, their fingers interlaced.


	9. Don't Deserve You

I woke up from the muffled vibration beside my head. I reached out to stop the annoying noise coming from my black phone contrasting on the white nightstand in the semi-dark room. I couldn't get it because Kyle's hand was holding me tightly. I tried to move and he woke up. "Hello?", I asked in a rasp voice, and saw the time 3 a.m. I guessed that Kyle and I had just fallen asleep. "Please.. Let me come, I need to see you, baby," this time she was crying, " I miss you.."

**_Nora._**

"I told you not to call me.. I mean, what's the point, anyways mother..After all this time?" Zoe got so unnerved with the phone call that she had sprung from the bed where she had been laying naked and started pacing back and forth. Her thoughts were hectic, bringing her heart and her mind into exhausting contradiction._**She loved her mother. ****But she also hated her mother.**_Nora had neglected her for almost two years. Why was she trying to reach her now? "Look I don't know what you want but..", she was rubbing her forehead trying to think of a reason not to end this conversation. "I wanted to call you, to see you ... But-t.. ", was the stuttering reply from the other end. As Zoe listened her mother's ramblings, she felt two hands placed on her tighs, travelling upward exploring her body. Kyle was nibbling her ear, enveloping her from behind.

"Who is this?", he asked a whisper in her neck. "My mom.." Zoe replied.

"Ooohh.. But..WHAT MOTHER, WHAT?", she was angry and excited at the same time, trying to control each of the two strong emotions emerging on the surface. ''But they wouldn't let me! ", Nora finished. "They wouldn't? Who are they?", Zoe repeated with a baffled voice. "I can't, I'm sorry, " she heard her mother crack over the phone and the call was ended. Zoe turned around to melt within his arms of steel and tenderness. His mystic eyes and his exciting smirk were an enchanting combination and fastly soothed her anxiety. The witch was being bewitched by her man...getting hard again for her. "Kyle..Again?!", His low voice was tickling her ear, "Yes, again.. on and on with you..forever" Kyle was kissing her neck making her quiver all over. He was massaging her breasts, worshiping her body with his mouth, brushing wet warm lips against her skin until she couldn't take it anymore, "Kyle... Please.." He didn't need further invitations to start working into her tightness, pressing her against the dresser, lifting both her arms above her head and holding them there so he could kiss freely her hardened nipples. Her feeble shrieks of pleasure made him plunge harder into her until he had started panting roughly.

Madison woke up from the increasing noises. Grunts..heavy breathing, moaning and groaning... Coming from Zoe's room.

Since she was brought back by Misty after they had found her up into the attic, where she had bled out to death because the Demon had ripped her apart, her senses were extremely sharpened. Including her ears. Madison got up and put on a sheer laced robe to walk out of her room. Her thin body still feeling shaky from the violent attack of the Demon. She lit up a cigarette. It had always made her feel better, even now when she was technically dead. She was following the panting sounds and opened the door to Zoe's room. Well.. that little bitch was having lots of fun while she was put out sick! Her legs wrapped around Kyle's muscular body, her ankles up in the air.

Madison bit her lip and closed the door tearing up. They didn't even see her, their bodies convulsing with pleasure with their last thrusts into each other. What did Kyle saw in Zoe, she was just a girl with bony legs and dirty caramel hair.. So dull, such a waste of time! Madison could show him some really good tricks into the fucking department and yet he had pushed her away!

Oh, no..They couldn't humiliate her like that! After all she'd been through! Her alcoholic past, the abuses, the scars had turned Madison into real crafty professional when it came to causing suffering. She put out the cigarette burning a hole with it through the floor and made it back to her room with angry steps. Her name was Madison Montgomery and they would have to understand very soon what that meant or they would all have to die! She found her phone and dialed the witch hunters' number. "Hello? I'm ready to negotiate... What do you need me to do?.. OK".

ஜ

**_I cuddled into Kyle and closed my eyes. For the first time in my life I felt safe, I felt good, I felt protected. It was so nice, his embrace. So good to feel like I was loved._**The feeling was so tangible, so real, that in my tortured mind I almost believed that he did. **_Almost_**.My nose was nuzzling his neck, my head was onto his shoulder. I inhaled his scent and freed my head of any thought, for a moment letting myself imagine that he loved me. That he wasn't just this reanimated Frankenstein monster urged by his dark thoughts and feral impulses. "Are you not asleep?" I heard Kyle ask in my hair. "No.." I replied feebly. "What are you thinking?," he embraced me tighter, demanding to know but I didn't return anything.

"Zoe, look at me," I now lifted my head and did as he said. His dark brown eyes exploring my worried face and then he leaned in giving me soft kiss on my lips. "You think that I would hurt you right," Kyle continued after swallowing my breath."I know I was hideous with you and I'm sorry. And I know that a huge part of my old self has gone for good. But Zoe.. I was angry that I woke up feeling like a wild animal trapped in a cage. And you didn't leave me, not one time, even when I was being awful. I **_don't deserve you_**, I know.. But you are the best thing that had ever happened to me,'' he placed a finger over my lips to prevent me from talking when he saw I was about to protest, "If I only wanted to fuck I would've gone into Madison's room...I love you, Zoe! **_I. Love. You._**"

ஜ

I need to go and find my daughter. Now after my husband was dead I had nothing left except for her. Suddenly my phone rang. I hope it was her. But not. "Mm..Hi, Nora.." "Madison! Well that took you quite long.. to call back.", Nora exclaimed. "What do you need me to do?" "Well, you could tell me the exact locations of this coven where my daughter is and meet me at the station. " "OK."

After the twelve hours ride I was fully exhausted and on the verge of breaking down because I called Zoe but my daughter wouldn't wanna hear from me... I had to find her for the sake of her own good, she needed to listen to me. I just hoped that it wasn't too late. I really hoped that Madison would help me kill Cordelia.


	10. Bad Witch

Zoe was awaken by breathing had turned into gasping and she was sweating. She felt as if something bad was looming over the coven. But what was it? For some reason her thoughts were stuck on Madison. Zoe sat up in bed. Kyle had placed his toned arm around her waist, his chest heaved as he slept soundly. She got out of bed and put on tank top and shorts heading downstairs for the kitchen. It was quiet and empty.

Zoe placed the pot over the burner to boil some tea. That strange perception of intangible evil was really scaring her. It had a dark form, something was terribly wrong. Zoe had to be careful and to play on the low. She kept her clairvoyant talents secret from everybody, except Cordelia. It was her hidden weapon.

But then again who knew what was Madison really capable of. What if she also had some hidden powers? Zoe poured a cup of hot tea and sat on the kitchen counter contemplating on that, as the queen bitch herself walked into the kitchen.

Madison was wearing a sheer black laced robe and high- heeled silver slippers. Her blue eyes were shooting daggers at Zoe. Madison opened a cupboard and took out a decanter of whiskey pouring herself a glass smirking at Zoe, "What is it that you're drinking? Rosemary tea..? Well, well ...Aren't you turning into a real spinster now, just like Cordelia. Watch out or you might dispel your reanimated sextoy with that smelly tea and the old knickers you're wearing", She bickered pointing out Zoe's short sweat pants. The gall in her voice made Zoe's stomach churn and she got the sudden urge to vomit. Something wasn't right, she felt it. But since Madison had died too, her brain impulses were dead, just like Kyle's so Zoe couldn't read her thoughts either. But she could clearly perceive the menace in her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about, " Zoe muttered grazing the edge of her tea cup. "Oh, come on Zoe the sounds of your shrill cries had given me an enormous headache this morning and made the entire house aware that Kyle was fucking you. I'm in a way glad he did though, I thought you were going to die a virgin. He has a real nice rod, doesn't he?", Madison said with a stony face.

That made Zoe feel uncomfortable more than anything else. "I WAS NOT a virgin.." She nervously jumped off the kitchen counter and dropped the cup in the sink. "But why..what do you mean?", She asked Madison then. "Well, I quite enjoyed his cock in the cowgirl position when he was chained in the greenhouse. Nine inches..Wow! And the taste of it.. Mmm,yummy", Madison licked off the icing of some cookie from a plate on the kitchen table, gulping loudly her shot of whiskey after."Excuse me," Zoe stormed out of the room the nausea had returned. She rushed up the stairs where she locked herself into the bathroom and started vomiting. She stayed there seated on the floor until the buzzing caused by Madison's words finally they did it! Zoe would gladly let her own bad side emerge to the surface. It was about damn time!

Zoe was cleaning the remains after breakfast placing every dish into spot after washing it. **_"Ding-Dong."_**The sound of the doorbell snatched her from her gloomy thoughts. Since LaLaurie was doing the laundry and Spalding was nowhere to be found, Zoe sighed and paced towards the door. As soon as she opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of the unexpected visitor. _**"Aunt Maharet?!"**_ "Hello, my little petunia! Happy eighteenth birthday!", The maroon-haired woman gave her a warm hug. Her long hair was glittering under the sun with tinges of red, framing her beautiful pale face. Her aquamarine eyes sparkling as she met Zoe's hazel orbs.

"I'm so happy to see you! I'm glad you remembered!", Zoe squealed."Well, I know it was last week, but anyways. Here it is, my gift for you." Her aunt said and planted a kiss on her forehead, mumbling something in the sanskrit language. " A blessing?" Zoe asked. Maharet nodded, "Yes, my dear , a protection spell from bad influence. And then there's also this, " She handed her a purple box, beautifully wrapped with a ribbon on it in the same color. "Aw, thank you sooo much... But please, come in!," Zoe giggled letting Maharet into the house.

"I'm so thrilled that you're here, Maharet!", On the next day Cordelia was serving the usual afternoon tea in the living room where all of them had gathered to welcome Zoe's aunt. Maharet had replaced her informal black attire with a green satin strapless dress and her hair was put up in a loose bun, her earlobes ornamented with a pair of huge golden earrings. "Ditto, Cordelia!", she replied with a laugh enchantingly pleasant as well as her entire being. "Aww, look at our little Zoe! You've grown up and so beautiful! Ravishing!" Zoe indeed looked very pretty in the purple and white dress,the present from her aunt.

Madison just snorted at the remark. And Kyle's eyes had glued to Zoe's figure tracing the outlines of her body under the tight dress falling right to the middle of her hips following her every curve. Caramel silken strands of hair seemed almost blond with the light intruding from the windows, her hazel colored eyes glaring. She was begging to be touched.

Zoe had been avoiding Kyle for the last couple of days since their first passionate night together and he just couldn't imagine what the hell had happened. He tried to visit her again the next night but her door was locked and she told him to go away. Then in the morning Zoe had walked out of the kitchen when he tried to converse with her. "I don't like you, OK", she retorted with a blank look when he demanded to know the reason for her pushing him away. "I don't like this.. us." Zoe snapped.

Kyle was both enraged and hurt at the same time. Every hour, every minute, every second of every part of the day was filled with thoughts of Zoe.**_ She was his angel. Not only her features were anglic but her heart was the main reason for his fascination with her. Kyle needed her so much and the thing that was causing him physical pain the most was her absence. He craved for her in every possible way. But he was being avoided in every possible way. Why had she stopped wanting him? Was he not good enough for her? Or maybe she just wanted to have some fun with him. Kyle had said he loved her and her only response to that was her painful silence. Zoe had never said the words back no matter how much he hoped for it. _**

"Zoe, you had indeed turned into a beautiful young lady!" Maharet exclaimed when they were both back to Zoe's room. "Auntie, I love you and all but... Cut the crap already, will you? You're not here only to give me a present for my birthday. What is going on?" Zoe cut her aunt off. Maharet nodded sitting on the huge bed. "You're right. I'm here for much more grave reasons..", She fixated her aquamarine eyes on Zoe. "You have to watch out for Nora." "My mother, but why?!" "She is out on a witch hunt!" "What?", Zoe's eyes widened with surprise, "But she is not anymore..", She added, "Yeah," Maharet interjected, "And just what do you know about your family, Zoe? " Well, ever since my mother met my father they fell in love and she had switched was a warlock and she was a witch hunter,But she gave that shit up for love." Maharet Benson lit a cigarette, which she took out from her golden cigarette case staring at Zoe, "No, dear! Your REAL father was a demon, just like mine.." Zoe's reaction was one of utter shock."WHAT?!"... "They call witches like us Lucifer's Angels, because our nature holds both - the good and the bad. And I don't know where you got your witch powers from, but obviously there was a Salem descendant in Nora's family, because my brother is definitely not your father, Zoe. Nora met Michael Benson after she got hmm.. impregnated by a demon who had attacked her. Angry witch had summoned the demon as a revenge upon her!"

"NO, NO!," That wasn't possible! Zoe was taking a shower trying to comprehend the series of gruesome facts about her life. Sure the latest one explained A LOT. As she was thus way plunged into this dark state of mind she barely noticed him coming until the shower curtain was put aside and they were standing face to face, naked body meeting Kyle's eyes.

"KYLE! WHAT THE HELL, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at him trying to cover her bare wet flesh with her hands. "Besides, I locked the door, how did you get in here?"

He pulled her forcefully into him hoisting her thighs up, her back against the wall and settled himself in between, "Do you seriously thought that stupid door could stop me if I didn't want to be stopped?" He mocked, "And you're gonna give me what I want, too!" Kyle demanded and he licked some wet drops with his tongue off her skin with a growl. Zoe trembled but then again had fucked Madison. "And what is it that you want exactly?"

Kyle seemed to be steaming. His hands grasping so tightly bruising her hips."I WANNA FUCK YOU," Kyle's return was stone cold, "Wasn't that what you wanted to do with me in the first place, anyways?"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID ANIMAL!", Zoe was angry and bitter she slapped him in the face. To her surprise, Kyle just mocked her efforts even more, "Oh, you're playing bad now..Really? Is that all you can do, Zoe? That is not going to stop me you know, neither will the locked doors!". She panicked seeing the spark of evil shading his eyes.


	11. You Belong With Me

**_'I rob and I kill to keep him with me, I do anything for that boy.'_**

Maharet Benson was given a tour around the Coven by its Supreme Cordelia Foxx. They were taking their time together in enjoying the magnificence and the unique ambiance of the building. The rooms were mostly to her satisfaction all - white, spacious, light seeping through the windows. Her aquamarine eyes ignited beautifully in the light-green spectrum as she chanted, '' Oh, my Cordelia! I had forgotten how enthralling this place was! And your greenhouse it's so marvelous, I love the gardens, too. I wish I could stay here forever and not to have to go tomorrow! I wanna wake up every day to that scent of roses and oleander!''

"Well, the gardens are very much of Kyle's merit" , Cordelia answered, "Hey, Ret. I just thought of something. Since you are one crafty witch, why don't you stay here and help me as a tutor? I love all of my girls but sometimes they could get tough on my nerves, I would appreciate the help and also some break every once in a while!"

"Really?", Maharet's eyes widened with surprise at that suggestion, "You'll let me do that? Ah, thank you! I'll be more than happy to! I'll make the arrangements for some of my stuff to be sent over here from Florida today".

* * *

Kyle was enraged and she could do nothing about it. He was grazing on her neck leaving tiny bruises and his hands clutched both of Zoe's small breasts. "STOP IT! I don't like this!", She fought hitting his back with her fists clenched, writhing her body in every possible direction. But to no effect. He was ten times heavier, stronger and meaner nailing her to the tiled bathroom wall with the dead weight of his body.

"Yeah..You betcha didn't like it ..", He growled out of his breath moving her fists out of the way taking her arms by the wrists and placing them on both sides of her head, "You didn't like it..", Kyle repeated, "Couple of nights ago.. When you came three times in a row..Screaming out my name for the entire coven heard you! Come on, Zoe.. You wanna..Fuck me!"

"No! Let me go!", She protested, "Aw, but why ?", He asked eyes glued to her naked form, still wet from the shower, "You're my creator, so I owe you my service", Kyle snapped with a raspy voice. He sucked one of her pointed nipples into his mouth so hard causing her to let out a pain - ridden whimper. Zoe felt very close to loosing her mind.

The girl witch wished she had set him on fire by now, exercising her pyrokinesis skills. She had many choices if she wanted to kill him - she had that mean stream in her - she could make him hang himself up in the attic where nobody would find him with her newly discovered power of concillium; throw him and smash his skull against a wall exerting and straining every cell in his body with the telekinesis; finishing him with her killer vagina if he started pumping into her until the blood gushed out from his eyes, ears, nose. Only if Kyle wasn't immune, of knew sThe ability she didn't have to use, ever, was the vitalum vitalis because right now she deeply regretted it. Ever since Madison has abased her with the statement of screwing Kyle, Zoe wished she had never reanimated him. They had hurt her so bad.

Nevertheless, Zoe did none of the above. Because he was right. Regardless of how much she hated him at this point, she also wanted him.

Zoe wanted Kyle inside of her just as badly as he said and the mere fact that she was already wet was the proof. Of course he didn't stay oblivious to that evident truth as she was completely naked and he was pressing into her so tightly. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbing in her core caused tingling sensation on her clit, from her throbbing womb leaked juices onto the crotch of his pants. Madison was right, too. Kyle's cock was a 'real nice rod', big and hard. He let go of her wrists and shove in two of his prolonged fingers into her soaked folds. She let out a breathy lament.

Kyle looked up to Zoe's face as he was pushing his fingers in and out of her.

She was clenching her teeth her eyes closed, "Aagghh!"

He halted the movements of his hand pulling out slightly, "What does that mean.. You want me to continue?"

"Fuck off, you FEEN!"

That made him mad. "Enough with the derogatory names, Zoe! I'm really starting to feel tired of you pulling that bad witch crap on me! You don't want to get me angry, do you?", He drew her face closer to his and hot breath hovered over her mouth, "Do you wanna know one advantage of being undead, Zoe?", She just blank-stared at him gritting the weird question, "You never get exhausted! I need to sleep but it's really more like my brain needs to shut down and rest at night. My body does not get tired.", Kyle smirked. "I know you like my dick, so you can enjoy it as long as you want to, whenever you want to, if you want to..", Kyle slipped his hand over her core again twitching her clit, "Well, DO YOU WANT TO?"

"Yeah.. YES!", She cried out finally giving in.

Kyle pulled out his hand. Fuck, she was already creaming! His jeans were getting too tight for keeping up that game any longer, so he let her feet hit the ground while he was unzipping and ridding himself of the uncomfortable piece of clothing. His flannel shirt followed to the floor. Zoe gasped at the sight of his sizable erection. He took her into his arms and placed her down onto the large bed.

Kyle drank in her beautiful face as her head hit the pillow and her caramel hair spread in disarray. Zoe opened her dilated hazel orbs to meet his lustful gaze. His kiss was soft but deep as he plunged in his tongue thus far into her mouth swallowing her breath and she replied with sucking it in gripping the nape of his neck causing them both to moan. It was a hot kiss, pure intimacy. But full of tenderness, too.

Unlike his first abrupt thrust into her tightness which caused Zoe to dig her fingernails into his bare shoulders. But Kyle didn't mind, he loved the collision her nails made with his skin. Her core was a liquid silk unfolding and wrapping tightly around his length, "Oh my God, this is heaven!," Kyle mumbled with his head into her shoulder. "You feel so good right now, Zoe!", He felt she was getting closer to her release by the contractions and so was he. Kyle flipped her on top and Zoe was now straddling him, the movement of her hips enchanting rhythm. He proceeded pounding into her, kissing on her breasts causing her to climax screaming out his name, "K-Kyle!". He felt his sweet release right after, too .Kissing her ajar mouth one last time before separating their sweaty bodies, he smirked observing the sticky mess her female juices formed onto his stomach while on top, "Yeah, you betcha didn't like THAT either, baby." Kyle took breathless Zoe into his arms and they both laid sprung comfortably for awhile, enjoying the feeling before she broke the silence first, "Was I better than her?"

"What! Who?", Kyle looked down whipping the blond locks that had fallen into his eyes. Zoe's head raised from his chest and he met her tearful eyes,"Madison."

"What about her?", He frowned and his gaze turned stone cold by hearing the bitch witch being mentioned.

"Oh, come on Kyle! She told me everything, you both fucked down in the greenhouse!"

SO THAT WAS IT! THE BITCH LIED!

Kyle cupped Zoe's chin so he would lock their eyes making sure she watched every word coming out of his mouth, " I HAD NEVER FUCKED HER, EXCEPT WITH MY FIST IN HER FACE!"

"Really?!", Her eyes now glared in childish disbelief.

"Really. You belong with me and I belong with you", Kyle declared.

She placed her head down onto his chest listening to his pounding heart. They both closed their eyes and it was quiet for a while, before Zoe started again.

"I want you to do something for me," She whispered into his chest.

"What would that be?", Kyle asked.

"I want you to kill her for me."

Unexpectedly for Zoe, Kyle burst out laughing, "With pleasure!"

"Kyle..," He heard her then once more before falling fully asleep,

"Hmm?"

_**"I love you, too,**_" Zoe said softly.

ஜ

When Madison walked down into the kitchen the next morning in her black satin camisole, she wasn't prepared for the view.

Zoe was sitting onto Kyle's lap. They were tongue kissing and feeding each other breakfast in their pajamas.

She rolled her eyes and snorted at them while making her way to the coffee machine, "Jesus.. What is this, the Romeo & Juliet breakfast club?"

"LISTEN JEALOUS BITCH, STOP TEASING ME BECAUSE I SWEAR...", Zoe snapped at her.

But wasn't able to finish because Madison approached and slapped her hard on the face, leaving a red mark on it.

"Now that closed your mouth, didn't it Zoe! Beware because you never know what this WITCH BITCH is capable of!", Madison strutted out of the kitchen with her coffee mug in hand leaving her ex-roommate agape.

Kyle gently stroked Zoe's hair and kissed her on the head after his menacing eyes had followed every step of the skinny blonde witch leaving the kitchen. "Soon, baby..Soon," He was reassuring his love what he had promised.


	12. Seduction For A Kill Part 1

**Warnings: Adult Situations, Character Death, Dark Fic, Drugs/Drug Use, Extreme Language, Violence, Sexual Content.**

Madison had received the call from Nora Benson forty minutes later. She was meeting her at the bus station. She looked herself up and down in the standing mirror and crooked a brow approvingly.

She loved what she saw as usual. Her thin frame was enveloped in a short black laced dress and the rims of her nylon black stockings were showing underneath the tight skirt, attached with a pair of garters to her panty's waistline. Her gold and silver pump shoes made her thin legs look so much longer and sexier. Her plans were set on destroying Zoe.

That annoying useless brat was getting too much undeserved attention from everybody. Madison was a real star from the day she was born and it was going to stay that way. Thus far entitled to anything, she had fucked her own dad to get what she wanted, so why stop now? And since she aimed to destroy Zoe from the inside out, she aimed for her heart. She had already gained the trust of Zoe's mom. Her next target was Kyle, oh yes, she was definitely sure his animalistic side would bend and give in rather fast if the witch decided to exert some of her powers on him.

Madison smirked at the thought. This was going to be lots of fun, she could already smell the scent of blood and savage sex in the air! She observed her blond hair falling heavily on her shoulders, brushed thoroughly and pushed to the back with a golden hairband. She brushed once more to make it look slicker.

When she was done with Kyle and with Zoe out of the way, she was going to take down Cordelia and take over the Coven, make it come out of the Dark Ages. Madison was going to be the new Supreme. Because a queen deserves a throne and she was one.

She took out her gold and silver cigarette case and lit up another cigarette. She draw in the smoke, holding it into her lungs for a few seconds before letting out. Smoke inside her always made her feel calmer. Then she made a line of coke powder on her pocket mirror and inhaled it through tube-like rolled one hundred-dollar bill.

Madison had became addicted to sniffing lines the second year she entered the movie business. Her many various relationships with some of the richest old guys she had slept with and not so many roles had left her with a substantial bank account, not that she really needed the money. It's just that money meant power for ordinary mortals and Madison loved to have the upper hand.

Here at the Coven Madison had turned the creepy old butler Spaulding into her drug supplier in exchange for some, well...some quick fucking and if she was in the mood, she sometimes gave him head, too. Not that she liked Spaulding really, but she needed the sex and Spalding was always around. And since Kyle had pushed her away, she wasn't left with many choices although she could have found another. But why bother? That was soon about to change when she breaks Kyle's will and kills that stupid killer cunt Zoe.

Madison took off her sunglasses and looked around the station, then she noticed the woman in a red dress just like she told her she would be. She recognized that huge doe-like orbs right away, they looked just like Zoe's. Madison was already plastering her a smile.

"Well, hello Nora! Let me help you with that luggage", Madison took a grip of one of her bags.

"Does Zoe know I'm coming over?," Nora Benson asked the thin pale girl holding her baggage.

Madison grinned at her like a shark,"No. Not. Yet. So.. How are we gonna execute this?", She asked when they were getting into Madison's red cabrio.

"Well, I got it all planned out. I'm taking my daughter out of there. And then we all three of us will be boarded to go and hide at this haven spot I got in Baton Rouge. I've got a friend there, always helps me out."

_**Hell no, you're not going anywhere,**_ Madison just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zoe was helping Cordelia into the greenhouse working on some love potions with Misty Day.

"Does that really work?," Zoe asked both fretty witches skeptically.

Misty Day, the defiant of the both, answered holding up the small bottle up to Zoe's nose, "Wanna try and see for yourself? But then you will be helplessly in love with me! ", The blond curly witch laughed out loud.

Zoe smirked, "It's OK, Misty, I'm fine. Besides, I already love you, you have helped me and Cordelia so much, " She added.

Cordelia only nodded silently, she had to agree with her student. Misty Day was not only very powerful, but also had a heart of gold. She looked a little bit like a hippie but in the most charmig of ways.

The swamp witch had helped Delia regain her vision by rubbing into her eyelids some of the Louisiana mud.

Misty was a refugee from witch hunters which had traced her to her swamp home and she was accepted at the Coven for protection, just like most of them.

"Yes, Misty is a real treasure, we all love her!", Cordelia finally replied, red color arising to her sculpted cheekbones.

"Oh, thank you so much, Miss Cordelia, you all mean so much to me, too!", Misty drawled approaching closer to Cordelia and gave her a warm hug.

They both held each other for a while, when Delia suddenly heard the sound of a shotgon echoing through the greenhouse.

Her hands holding Misty's back felt warm and sticky. Delia looked at the swamp witch's blue eyes widen in agony letting out a silent scream as sprawling to the ground. Then she looked down at her trembling hands covered with blood. Blood gushed out of Misty's parted lips too.

"What is happening?", Zoe yelled at the greenhouse walls, but then she saw her coming out from the shadows, "Hello, daughter!"

"Mother?! ARE YOU INSANE? This is one of the kindest creatures which had ever set foot on this earth you were shooting at!"

"I don't care!," Nora replied calmly, "Witches had you taken away from me. They have to pay for this!"

Zoe gave her mother a perplexed look, "What are you talking about? I thought you gave me away?"

**A/N - Part 2 coming up this weekend to whoever is interested, and thanks for the support on this fiction, because it's my fav one and it's getting darker and darker. :) **


	13. Seduction For A Kill - Part 2

**_"A lover knows only humility, he has no choice. He steals into your alley at night, he has no choice. He longs to kiss every lock of your hair, don't fret, he has no choice. In his frenzied love for you, he longs to break the chains of his imprisonment, he has no choice. A lover asked his beloved: - Do you love yourself more than you love me? Beloved replied: I have died to myself and I live for you. I've disappeared from myself and my attributes, I am present only for you..."_**

"No, please Zoe! Don't make me do this! Let me just go in there and kill the bitch!"

"Kyle, you have to! I can't do it, she wouldn't let me close to her. Besides I would be burned at the stake, it's against the code for a witch to kill one of their own!", Zoe grabbed Kyle's arm and squeezed to prevent him rush against their plan.

"I love you Zoe, but it's not your decision! I'll just go and finish her!"

She grabbed his face in between her tiny hands and forced him to look at her, "You can't just kill Madison. She's too dangerous,she will tear you apart.I don't wanna loose you, Kyle, I love you! My life is meaningless without you! We need to be smart about this! Everything has to be well thought out! I also have to go down and deal with my psychotic mom, she has shot Misty Day. I lied her that I'm gonna go up packing to be able to come and talk to you! She wants me to leave with her! "

''NO!", Kyle grabbed her by the shoulders protesting.

"Then we have to do this, and do it quickly! Go find Madison, she went upstairs to take a bubble bath."

Kyle clenched his jaw, "OK, my angel. I'll do it but because of you, not because of me, I don't care if I die as long as you're happy, I don't care about anyone but you!", He planted a chaste kiss upon Zoe's forehead, pressing her tightly to his heart, repeating once more not sure if he will get the chance to say this to her again, "I love you!"

"I love you too, my beautiful monster!", She tiptoed to reach for his lips and they shared a passionate kiss devouring each other's tongues, each promising the other to be together even in death.

* * *

Madison took a deep breath and raised up from the bubbly bath tub. Everything was going just great. She went around the room to her vanity naked and scooped another line of coke with her fingernail inserting it and sniffing it hard into her nostril. She then put on white laced crotchless panties and attached her white stockings with a new pair of garters. She planned to wear this tight sizzling white dress for the onslaughter that was about to happen in a few downstairs, the blood would contrast beautifully with the white color. She stepped into her silver pumps and looked herself in the mirror getting more and more accelerated from the coke. Madison slid one hand down to her core and started rubbing on her clit moaning when the door to her room opened slowly and Kyle walked in.

He observed her naked torso._**She was fingering herself in front of the mirror. **__**Bitch.**_

Madison turned around and looked at him expectantly, "What do you want?Are you tired of that little bitch already, Kyle?"

Wow! She perked her small breasts in his face and continued working her fingers in and out of her, staring defiantly at him with dilated glass-cold orbs, she must think she looks very pretty.**_ Drug. Addicted. Cunt._**

"Actually yes. I fucked her good several times, but I got so tired of her nagging about being in love with me and all that," Kyle replied dryly. Luckily for him sniffing had made Madison careless, thus giving him the huge advantage of being the sober one. He had to be careful though.

"Well, you're here to help me get off or what? Come here, I think that beautiful cock of yours deserves more than some prudent virgin who doesn't know shit about good fuck!"

Madison took his hand and inserted two of Kyle's fingers inside of her. He worked her for awhile,"Mmm!", She growled but then pulled his digits out of her.

**_ Thank. God. _**He was getting nauseous.**_  
_**

She went down on her knees rubbing on his crotch staring continuously into his eyes batting her eyelashes. Then she unzipped his pants.

Kyle didn't feel anything but repulsion from her actions. He had to try harder if he wanted to succeed in this. He shut his eyelids tightly and imagined Zoe's plump mouth closing around his length. He felt his member twitch and grow bigger.

"Yes.. Give it to me!", Kyle heard Madison mumble before taking him into her mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw her sticking her tongue out engulfing his entire length. Her slit glistened wet in the semi-dark room and her inner thighs bathed in her own juices.

**_Whore. _**

Kyle placed both of his hands onto her shoulders supporting himself, as she continued swallowing him with her eyes closed. He slowly moved them around her throat. She didn't suspect anything. He pulled himself out of her and gripped around her throat choking her with his hands.

Madison opened her eyes in terror but couldn't do anything, he caught her off guard.

"DIE, BITCH!"

Kyle continued pressing and tightening his grip around her throat until the very last breath had left Madison's body. Then he carried her outside into the darkness and buried her body into the backyard, planting some new bushes on top of her grave.

* * *

"Nora, I'm sorry but I can't leave with you, my whole life is here now!," Zoe tried to convince her senseless mother. Cordelia had left Zoe with her mother in the living room and was into the greenhouse attempting to revive Misty Day.

"Oh, my sweet Zoe! But you are way better than all of them you are something else! That's why they took you away from me, they fear your powers! But I'm here to take you back!", Nora explained vigorously.

"No, mom. These witches here.. They have all been very kind and loving with me, while you were never there!", Zoe protested.

"That's why I'm here, Zoe, to right the wrong I had caused you! Please, promise me you'll think it over and tell me your final decision in the morning, because I'm leaving tomorrow! I don't wanna stay here with Maharet around!," Nora added.

"Mother, I'm pretty sure this is my final decision. Good night now!", Zoe replied and begun climbing the stairs up to her room, she was getting anxious to find what was going on with Kyle and Madison.

"We'll see about that," Nora said to herself . She had one more ace up her sleeve. Maybe if she killed Kyle as Madison suggested, Zoe would leave the Coven with her, because nothing would be keeping her here anymore.

But where the hell was Madison?

* * *

Kyle dashed into Zoe's room and found her sleeping soundly. He got rid of his clothes quickly and climbed on top of her. He started kissing on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck. He pushed her tank top up and sucked in one of her nipples. Sweet hardened candy. He let out a growl.

"Kyle?", Zoe opened her eyes to find him on top of her naked torso. "What happened?", She stroke his cold cheek.

"It's over, my angel...It's all good and taken care of, don't worry!," Kyle answered and continued kissing her plump mouth, rubbing his palms on her firm round small breasts in circles.

Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her core into his growing bulge.

"Oh , Zoe... the things you do to me," Kyle let out and slid down her underwear to dip into her wet slit.

Their growing moans of pleasure filled the air with every single thrust.

But this time he just couldn't wait any longer. Kyle let out a loud moan into her shoulder as he came long and hard into her tightness.

"Zoe, I-I'm sorry," He looked down into her surprised eyes.

"It's OK, Kyle! Don't worry about it!", She said as he parted their hot bodies.

'No, it's not OK," Kyle said lowering his head down on her. He started kissing her bare core and rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time. "Oh, Kyle, fuck yes!", Zoe gripped his blond hair locks and let out a high pitch moan as he continued working his tongue inside of her and she finally came soakening his face.

"Mm, love the taste of Zoe on me," He licked her juice off.

They both laid sweaty and panting for a while on their backs. Then Kyle embraced her and they fell asleep into each other's arms.

Zoe was awaken again sometime during the night. She heard heavy panting coming from the bathroom.

"Kyle?! What are you doing?'', She approached for the bathroom door slowly. It was locked.

"G-God, Z-Zoe, I'm sorry!", She heard him reply out of his breath, " Didn't mean to wake you up! Please, go back to sleep. I-I'll be with you in a minute!"

Kyle heard the door unlock by itself. Fuck. He forgot he was dealing with witches.

Zoe's huge orbs widened with shock. He was pumping his hard length into his fist.

"What the..?! I'm laying naked in bed and you are locked here jerking off?"

He started crying, "Oh, Zoe...The things I imagine... They are disgusting! I didn't mean to... You will think I'm a freak! I just want you so badly, but I didn't want to wake you up to fuck you again, I'm so sorry!", He whined.

Zoe approached him and looked right into his eyes, placing her small hand onto his bare shoulder,

"Kyle, listen to me...Don't ever feel guilty for wanting me! And stop apologizing! I want you too, OK?", She kissed his lips softly. He gasped and nodded at her.

"Now, do you wanna tell me what is going on inside your head?"

And he did. He told her all about his fantasies on choking her with his cock.

To his surprise Zoe smirked and gave him a naughty look.

"Kyle if you wanted me to go down on you, you should've said so! I'm glad to hear I make you this hard, " She said, proudly observing his erection before taking it into her mouth. He whimpered with satisfaction.

Zoe started with her mouth slowly sucking on the tip. He took handfuls of her soft hair and sat on the bath tub edge as her head bobbed up and down. Kyle's cock grew harder at the sight of her working it down on her knees. A few moments later his breath hitched and he shot his load into her mouth, screaming, "SHIT!Z-ZOE!", She looked him up with ignited hazel orbs as she took all of him.

"Does this mean we can go to bed now?", Zoe smirked licking his last drops off her pouty lips.


	14. Love Of My Life, Don't Leave Me

I lay beside Zoe and watch the light of the morning illuminate her face as she sleeps. She looks so beautiful, she always does.

I kiss her gently and trace with my finger the outline of her full, red lips as she breathes in and out. I love her more than anything I can imagine in this world. I can't believe I hated her before I came to my senses, why would I ever think she had ruined me?

She loves me, she did so from the very start. Even when I terrorized her during my after-death oblivion period.

The truth is she has saved me from a horrifying existence with my pedophile mom.

Zoe, she was my savior. Heaven sent angel. I'd do anything to protect her, even if I have to die.

The door to her room opens and I shoot my eyes up to face with Nora Benson aiming a handgun at me.

"Your time has come, Kyle! When I'm finished with you, I can have my daughter back! She's the only one I've got left in this world, I won't lose her to a Frankenstein monster! You don't deserve her, she is so powerful and superior! Her future is so bright! You are so primitive... Compared to her, you are a leech!', Nora chews on the words with disgust, "You deserve to die!"

Saying this she pulls the trigger and the gun fires at me, that same instant Zoe wakes up.

"Mother, NO!", Zoe protects me with her body and takes the bullet.

Oh, my love... **_If only she didn't love me so much!_**

She falls back on the bed covered in blood, it gushes out from her beautiful mouth like a fountain.

"Zoe, no,no..",The tears fill up my eyes as I embrace her limp body. I give her the kiss of life trying to revive her, but it is in vein. I know who can do this, 'Hold on my love, I'll take you to Cordelia, my angel..", I sob and rise from the bed to carry her downstairs all forgotten about Nora in the room still being an obstacle for me.

"Don't make a move, you freak! All of this is your fault!", Nora threatens me, "Cordelia is dead, I shot her with the second silver bullet last night, after Misty Day. I saw you digging a hole for Madison's corpse in the garden. What did you think, that I would allow you to murder me, too? I terminated the rest of this pathetic coven one by one, and now it's your turn. The third bullet is for you. There's nobody left to save you."

She must be insane, her daughter is bleeding out before her eyes and all she can think of is revenge. I cringe and my heart drops. I don't care if she kills me, I only care about my Zoe. She is dying in my hands and I feel all sanity slowly leaving me. I place her body back onto the bed. The red I see tight now is not only Zoe's blood.

Fuming, I make the leap that separates me from her spiteful mother and I snatch the gun from her hand. Aiming at her, I shoot. Nora falls onto the floor with a shriek. Blood is splashed all around the white room now, it is grotesque I start to feel sick. I drop the gun and go back to kneel beside Zoe's bed, I take her tiny hand and squeeze it. She's not breathing. Her face is pale, her body cold, life is already slipping away from her. I feel pain in my chest and I close my eyes. Tears slip under my eyelids and onto her hand, I can't hold them back no more. "Why'd you leave me? You said you'd never leave me..", I ask my lifeless beloved. She was the one who always saved everybody but now there was nobody who could help her.

Pictures of our life together are now imprinted under my eyelids - how we meet, how I show her my garden, how I remember her after the demon incident, how she screams my name at the heat of the moment, how she says she loves me, how she makes me better, now when I'm no more but a wretched monster...I make a decision and I stand up.

Even darkness is better than a life here, without my Zoe. Grief is tearing me apart. Sobbing, I put the handgun inside my mouth and prepare to pull the trigger.

This time I will shoot at myself. Because I have nothing left to live for.


	15. Life or Death

"STOP IT, YOU STUPID BOY!", I hear a shriek from the door as I'm holding the gun inside my mouth, tasting the metal. My finger is removed from the trigger by its own volition, it feels like a giant magnet pulls out the gun out of my hand and I drop it.I see fiery green eyes sparkle and her red hair in turmoil. Maharet Benson.

The tears start to pour even more under my eyelids now.

"Maharet.. She is dead, I wanna die too. LET ME DIE!", I hiss the words like a wounded animal and I make a leap at her, trying to strangle her. In a pain- ridden frenzy the thoughts had disappeared from my head.I just want to kill her. She takes a step back,takes out something from her pocket - a bottle and spills some of its contents on me, evoking an incantation:

_"Avguai Mosle Faux,_  
_Nos Vendu Max Feaus Lux."_

She repeats this three times, her eyes roll back into her head and she is levitating. I have seen that before, Zoe can do that, too. I feel paralyzed, but I also do feel at ease.

The thoughts of killing myself, killing others disappear.

"What is that? What did you spray me with?", I ask her getting more pacified now, the small blue bottle it looks like filled with water.

"It's Witches' Water."

"What?"

"Water blessed by a Witch. It can repel evil, bless items, speed your body's healing process, if a person is anointed with Witch's enough, " The redhead witch says at me, "Are we going to stand here with me lecturing you on witchcraft or you will help me heal our little Zoe," She points to the bed.

"HEAL? SHE IS DEAD!", I yell at her feeling sharp pain in my chest area again.

Maharet just smiles at me, "Oh my, you don't know nothing about her, do you? Zoe is not dead, she hibernates, regenerating her life force. Come here and see."

We both approach for the bed together. Zoe's eyes are shut tight but when I look at her really closely I see her chest heave very slowly under the nightgown splashed with blood.

I kneel down to her bed still dressed only in my underwear and take Zoe's little hand, I love to touch her, each contact with her skin is the only thing in the world that makes me happy. I kiss her palm and hold it in mine. I brush up the tears from my eyes, "Is she going to wake up soon?"

"That alas, I don't know - it may take hours, days or weeks. We never know. It depends on the powers of each witch individually. I have sprayed her with Witches' Water to protect her when I saw Nora coming I knew something bad was going to happen. She has brought about only death since the day my brother met her.I should have killed Nora before all of that happened. All we can do now is continue spray Zoe with the water and hope she wakes up."

"So she is something like a Sleeping Beauty now?"

Yes, I guess she is, Kyle. Come, help me clean and dress her in some fresh clothes and put her to rest. I need to talk to you about something downstairs. It's really important."

I nod silently. Her aunt looks very powerful and wise, I wonder what her story is and how is she going to manage this. Most of our friends were dead now.

"Maharet..Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Kyle, go ahead," She prompts.

"Is there..", I choke on the words, "Is there a chance she remains asleep forever and never wake up?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, boy. There is and it is a big one. But you need to be alive so you can take care of her, please promise me you won't try to kill yourself again", Maharet takes my hand and squeezes, so motherly, it feels like Cordelia. But she was dead, too. Maybe I wasn't born to be loved or to have a family, maybe I was born to spend my life alone.

"I promise," I reply sobbing and we start cleaning Zoe changing her into new clothes.

**_Two months later_**

I now take care of the Coven by myself. We buried Cordelia and Misty and some few other witches. They couldn't be saved for they were shot with silver bullets just like Nora said._ Maharet explained that sometimes the Supreme could be killed, too. "It happened before,Kyle," she said. We were the only survivors along with the help, who hid themselves into the attic during the shooting. Maharet and I had to come up with a plan. She said that there was one more powerful witch that she needs to find. She could help us start our life over and revive the Coven. Maharet left looking for her, she said her name was Myrtle Snow. _

_I spend most of my days gardening. My flower gardens had expanded now surrounding the entire Coven. I dress up Zoe every morning and I brush her hair, she looks like a living doll but her eyes are always closed. I go to sleep every night next to her. I do not wish to find another woman, Zoe is the only one I will ever want even if I can't have her now. I embrace her small frame, her body still feels warm against the coldness of mine. I fall asleep holding her. I miss her so much, even though she's laying right next to me._

_Sometimes I talk to her, sometimes I just cry. I imagine her opening her beautiful hazel orbs staring at me, caressing my hair locks,"my boy with golden curls" she calls me, kissing me with so much passion. She did so the night before the shooting. But it never happens, Zoe never returns my kisses now. She just lays there numb, I start to lose every hope. But I have promised Maharet not to commit myself to death. As long as Zoe needs me I shall live._

**Three weeks after**

_Tonight is another night I spend in sleepless solitude. I press Zoe to my chest and start crying in her shoulder inhaling the scent of her hair I have washed with lavender herbs._

_"Please .. Zoe, w-wake up,I need you so much, baby, I can't stand this loneliness! I LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS DO!"_

_ I'm drowning in my tears and I choke. I'm ready to give up on my vow not to kill myself, when I feel a soft whisper in my hair, "I'm here Kyle, I have always been and always be, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. TOO", My sweet Zoe caresses my hair._

_I'm glad I have chosen life._

_Maybe I was after all meant to give love and to be loved.  
_

_Not bad for a wretched monster._


	16. Quench My Thirst

**A/N - This chapter is basically...porn. So if you're not into it, you can skip it and read the next which I plan to be the last one. You won't miss anything important in terms of events (just some hot sex), so don't worry if you decide to skip on this one! :)**

I start to kiss Zoe's mouth fully, my tongue sinks deep , it's everywhere. I'm drowning in her peachy nectar. "Oh, my God, Zoe..", I manage to mumble.

Shall I ever quench my thirst for her?

She sucks on my seeking tongue. Her hands grab my hair locks she keeps me pressed on top of her during the hot kiss in which we degustate each others' savor. I rub my heated center into hers and she lets out a moan.

"Zoe.. You don't know how I've missed that!", I whisper into her mouth.

Zoe bores her eyes into my own, "I take it you haven't been with any other woman since I was unconscious?", She asks and then she smirks. I think she knows the answer but she teases. What a sultress. My lady knows I like to be challenged and she wants to play. I don't. I couldn't do it. My bulge is growing fast, it's painful.

"Never!", I reply and lick the sweetness off her lower lip. She pulls away and stands up from the bed, "Well, I think you deserve a proper handling then, let me undress for you, " Zoe says and pulls down the straps of the sheer black nightgown I had her clad in. I liked it more over the shorts and tank tops she slept in, I think the old fashioned gowns look good on her. Her body is irresistible in them. Reminds me of the first time I saw the outlines of her curves in the greenhouse. I feel my cock twitch and curve up and back to my stomach. Fuck, have I not grown so big for her!

I doubt it I can hold on until she strips for me but I just nod silently, her beauty makes me mute. I get rid of every single piece of clothing. As she stands before me and starts undressing, I sit on the bed naked rubbing the length in my hand and trying not to spill, I bite my lower lip bloody.

Zoe lets the gown fall down into her feet and becomes fully naked. Her core is glistening with wetness and I long to lick it off but there's no time for that now. She starts rubbing herself in front of me, I can't take it anymore,she knows it. Her plump red lips curve into a subtle smirk.I groan, God, has she been to hell and back? What happened to my sweet Zoe, how did she turn into this devious minx standing before my lustful eyes?

One leap is all it takes to get to her and before she knows I nail her to the bedroom wall I lift her legs up and wrap them around my waist. I plunge into her wet heated center. She gasps and holds onto my hair as my head falls onto her shoulder. I try to thrust so slowly, I do not want to cum before her. In my passionate frenzy, I nibble her chest and her nipples leaving small bruises and she whines, "K-Kyle!", Her fingers are tearing my locks apart.

"I know, I know, I hurt you. I'm sorry," I whisper and start to lick and blow on her nipples to soothe the irritated skin.

She moans, music to my ears.

I slither my hand between our bodies and reach the nub of her clit, I start rubbing in circles as I thrust inside her, I wish to make her cum so bad. A few seconds more she's there, her muscles contract and I pull out of her. I'm not giving up yet, but she cums so hard I love it. Her breath becomes unsteady and her eyes are wide with shock from the storming orgasm I had caused.

Her cheeks are flushed with red. A sight I wish to live forever for. I let her down and kiss her deeply as I push her backwards to the bed, still pumping the hardness in my hand. I'm so close to spilling everywhere but not yet. I make her lay onto the bed, I want her to understand I'm the only one who takes her to heaven.

"Turn around," I command her and Zoe tosses with her back towards me, I pull her lower body up to me with my free hand. Zoe's face is buried in the pillow, her small butt sticking up.I plunge into her core from behind, we both gasp. She takes my whole length inside her now, I shiver as I start to thrust in.

It feels so good, I have to bite my lower lip until it bleeds again. Sweat is dripping down my chest from the effort not to release yet but I'm insanely hard and she's so tight. She is rubbing into my front with every thrust making us both groan louder. The juices ooze out of her and drip down the front of my thighs as she climaxes for the second time with a scream, "MY G-GOD, KYLE-E!", and I finally spill inside of her. I lean down and kiss her to muffle us both moans of pleasure. When I let go of her mouth we are both panting and sweaty.

"I love you," Zoe utters as I take her into my arms and we cuddle in preparing to sleep.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Zoe. This was amazing," I kiss the top of her head.

We lay until our breathing becomes steady, I close my eyes and soon I fall asleep with Zoe's head on my chest.

Sometime during the night I wake up to see Zoe's hands on my chest and sliding lower to grab my cock. As I look down my naked body, I see I have grown hard again.

"Oh, I'm sorry..", I give her a pitiful look and intend to get out from the bed. I feel like an animal.

"I don't!", She gives me a smirk, "Besides I know you love this", Zoe says before her mouth is closed on my length and my chest start to heave unsteadily. Her head starts bobbing as she devours my length and I groan, the sight making me even hornier. Her mouth is wet and warm and my tip feels so good inside it. I close my eyes as I lay back on the pillow squirming in frustration. I grab fistfuls of her hair as she sucks me off . I soon see the stars behind my eyelids as I literally explode inside her sweet mouth and drip down her chin with a scream, "AGGHH, Z-ZOE-E!"

"Now we're even," Zoe swallows and smiles at me before we go back to sleep.


	17. The Last Time

"**_Love never fails." 1 Corinthians 13:8_**

I guess we're pretty happy now.

I mean, we've lost Cordelia and Misty and some others, but at least Kyle and I have each other.

Sometimes I do cry. I miss all of them that had died. I wait for Kyle to fall asleep and the tears overwhelm me, although my mom really was destructive I miss her and my dad. The Coven becomes my real family. And I also have my aunt. She has come back with Myrtle Snow, who took Cordelia's place as the New Supreme. Kyle found a mom at last - Myrtle adores him.

"He loves you," She tells me every day, I know she's right. She thinks Kyle has bigger heart than most living creatures.

She helps me develop my powers, she teaches me how to control the demon part of my heritage.

It turns out I can revive the dead and have very strong connection with the dark side of witchcraft. I'm half witch, half demon, very powerful but also dangerous. Myrtle has dealt with such powers before, she says one day I will become the one that will unite the Salem and the Voodoo clans back together. I just laugh, she's clearly insane. But I love her. She is very wise besides her madness, too.

Witches increase by number these days. I had to become a teacher in the Coven along with my aunt Maharet.

There is this special kid who is very gifted. He is a warlock two years younger than me. He has big blue eyes and brown hair. Harry has already learned how to take advantage of his powers but he is not in total control yet. I spent extra hours with him, he is so enthusiastic and eager to learn, he gives me purpose to continue tutoring.

* * *

Today is really hot in New Orleans. I decide to take a break from my classes and call it a day.

Myrtle comes in to serve me a cup of iced lemon tea,"Thank you. Have you seen Kyle? I decided to take a break and spend the rest of the day with him but couldn't find him anywhere around the house."

"Yes, I think I saw him go into one of the gardens, he seemed upset."

"Upset?", My eyes are wide with shock. Kyle never gets upset.

"Oh, young love..", Myrtle rolls her eyes and sighs. She's dramatic like that.

"Just go find him, Zoe, he needs you."

"Yes, I'll do that, thanks for the tea," I go upstairs to change into a lighter cotton dress because it's thawing heat outside and go through the labyrinth of greenery to find my boy.

I find him clad in his old black T-shirt and wasted jeans sobbing on the bench in the oleander garden.

"Kyle..What's wrong?" His head snaps into my direction and I see his eyes red, "Go away!", He hisses.

Surprised, I halt my steps as a walk barefoot on the grass.

"Kyle, I won't do that, not until you tell me what's the matter!You know you're the only one around here whose mind I can't decipher and it drives me nuts, do talk to me!", I insist and nearly feel like crying. I know this feeling, it's the familiar feeling that something is about to go wrong.

"Just leave me alone, Zoe! Go back to your class!"

"Actually, I just ended it, I come to spend my day with you!", I smile but he cuts me off, "Yeah? Maybe you should go and spend the day with Harry," Kyle yells and I can see he's angry now.

"Harry? What do you mean, Kyle?", I really am bewildered.

"Oh, please Zoe! I see the way he looks at you and you are more and more eager to spend each hour with him, so go! Why would you want to spend the day with me, I'm after all so stupid!", As he says that he breaks and starts crying.

My God, how could anyone thought of him as a monster! Well, I know he is one, but he loves me with all his heart! His beautiful dark eyes are sad and his eyelashes are pearled with tears.

He is hurt. He melts me more than the heat outside.

"Kyle, please come here," I say as I sit down on the grass and reach my hand to him, "Please," I beg him one more time so softly.

He hesitates a moment but then he comes, he lays down, his head in my lap and I start to comb his curls with my fingers as we sit under the shade of the tree. "Kyle, I would never think of Harry that way no matter what he thinks of me, Harry is my pupil, that's all. I take my time with him, because I wished there was somebody there guiding me with the powers I've found out in me when I was younger. I think he likes me, yes, but more like his mentor and somebody to look up to.

Kyle, you are my love, we have been through so much together! I would never want another. You are carved so deeply into my heart even if they pluck it out, your name will still stay on my chest! Do you understand that? And you are not stupid!", I whisper and start to plant kisses all over his face, drying the tears out. His glare is so intense his breathing becomes unsteady, he moans and grabs my head and lays me down onto the grass.

I think he is convinced.

He starts kissing on my neck and I feel the heat between my thighs become liquid. He shoves his hand inside my underwear and twitches my clit with his thumb as he kisses my breasts and licks on the nipples sliding the straps of my dress down. I grab his head and I buckle up to his palm and he starts rubbing, "Kyle!", I yell. He likes to torture.

Kyle pulls his hand out and smirks at the wetness he sees on his palm, "Does he make you do that?"

"Never!", I gasp and writhe underneath him. I want some more.

He leaves me for a second to throw aside his unzipped pants and his T-shirt. He thrusts inside me deep, locking his lips on mine, devouring each moan I let with every thrust. Then he sucks my nipples more and I see the stars. Sweet heavens!

"Zoe, I would never want to leave this place as long as you are here, you are mine and I'm yours, I love you, " Kyle stares into my eyes and vows at me with breathy voice. That's the last time we doubt each others' love. As we reach the skies climaxing, his body gives me bliss. "Oh, Kyle", is all that I could say. When he comes, Kyle's lips mumble a benediction in my shoulder and he collapses on top of me. Sweat has glued our naked bodies to each other. Right then and there I feel a spark ignite inside my stomach.

* * *

I think this looney of a romantic Myrtle has much to do with it, she probably had cast a real strong spell and put something in that tea because nine months later I was gifted with a girl with golden locks and dark brown eyes.

I never thought that was possible because Kyle had practically died but I guess love does go beyond the boundaries of death. I call her Sparkle, she also has a special weird talent, she is a ghost whisperer. She can see and connect with the entities from the outer world. Kyle protects her like he has always protected me, she is the apple of his eye. I love them, my monster and our daughter, they make my world.

And yes, we are happy.

** ~FIN~**


End file.
